The Lying Duchess
by Lirene
Summary: There was a reason why Nakamori Shiori conveniently forgot to tell her childhood friend Fujioka Haruhi that she had moved away and changed her handphone number. So Shiori was not exactly pleased to find out that her co-worker at the bakery was said childhood friend. Just when her summer couldn't get worse, she met the Host Club. Well hallelujah, wasn't she too young to go to hell?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One – The Patron Saint of Lies and Fakes_**

Of course.

The bell tingled as the door opened and a girl with large brown eyes entered the bakery. Her hair was now cropped short, clinging around her head instead of flowing down to her waist but there was no mistaking that face. And those eyes.

Of course.

Nakamori Shiori rolled her eyes.

Of course, a spot had opened up at the bakery because Murayama Kaede, the daughter of the owner of the bakery, had gone for her high school graduation trip. Of course, Murayama-san had a cousin who had an aunt who had a boyfriend who had a brother who had co-worker who had a daughter who needed a part-time job. Of course, said daughter was Fujioka Haruhi.

This bakery wasn't even in the same neighbourhood as the one Haruhi lived in. But, of course.

"Murayama-san, hijimemashite. I am Fujioka Haruhi. Thank you for giving me this job. I will work hard."

"Oh darling, no need to be so formal," Murayama-san replied. "It's very nice to meet you too, I'm Murayama Akemi."

Three, two, one. Shiori counted silently.

"Oh, my dear you're so cute. Such large eyes, such clear skin. You almost make me jealous," Murayama-san fawned, pinching Haruhi's cheeks. "Uwaaaaaaaaaaa."

Shiori rolled her eyes again.

"Oh, how rude of me, I have not introduced you to Shiori-chan yet. Come, Shiori, meet Haruhi."

Shiori resignedly put down the cloth with which she had been diligently wiping the spotless counter with. Better get this introduction – or re-introduction – over and done with.

"Fujioka-san, this is Nakamori Shiori. Shiori, this is Fujioka Haruhi."

"Shiori?" Haruhi's already huge eyes widened further.

"Hello Haruhi." Shiori smiled the fakest smile she could fake.

"Hmm, do you girls already know each other?" Murayama-san looked between the two of them.

"Yeah, we went to the same middle school," Shiori replied.

"Oh, is this a reunion for you two? How sweet, how touching!" Murayama-san put her hand to her heart. "You know what, we don't open for another hour so why don't you two sit down and catch up for a while. I'll set everything up. But of course, knowing you, Shiori, everything has already been done. Tsk, tsk, Shiori, you leave your boss with nothing to do."

Then, Murayama-san disappeared into the kitchen.

Shiori kept up her smile.

"How about I show you the staffroom and you can put your stuff first? We can talk later," Shiori said.

_Or preferably never at all. _

Haruhi nodded.

Shiori briskly led the way to the door behind the counter. "There are four of us here: Murayama-san, the Chef, you and me. This is the door to the staffroom where our lockers are. The door is not locked so just make sure no one other than the four of us enters this room."

Shiori held the door open for Haruhi. She pointed to the locker nearest to the door.

"This will be your locker. The one that says Murayama Kaede. She's Murayama-san's daughter and works here usually but she's off on her graduation trip right now. And here is your apron. There is no uniform but just wear dark-coloured jeans and a white T-shirt to work."

"The staff toilet is that one," Shiori pointed to a door. "And Murayama-san's office is the other door. I'll leave you to settle in now first before I brief you about your duties. You're probably helping out Chef in the kitchen, dishwashing and stuff, and probably doing a bit of waitressing since we have a small café here as well. I'll be manning the cashier and taking questions, Haruhi?"

"No, thank you, Shiori," Haruhi replied quietly.

"Okay then, I'll be out there. Come out when you're ready," Shiori said and turned on her heel. Her smile was dropping fast.

"It's been a long time, Shiori," Haruhi spoke up. "I'm glad to see you again."

"Me too, Haruhi. Me too." Shiori turned the doorknob and left.

_Not._

_Oh, Patron Saint of Lies and Fakes, grace me with Oscar-worthy acting talents for these four weeks. Lead me not into honesty and deliver me from the truth, lest I say something that – may heaven forbid – breaks Haruhi's fragile little heart and send Akane and Kazumi after my bitchy little head. _

Shiori raised her eyes upwards. Akane and Kazumi had been her friends too. But now, they were firmly on the Protect-Haruhi Defence Squad. Not that Haruhi would know such a team existed even if the whole world was on it. Well, everyone Haruhi had met was probably already on it.

Whatever.

_Amen._

That prayer would have to do.

Meanwhile, Shiori settled for deftly eluding any conversation with Haruhi that pertained to anything more substantial than the weather, the state of the tabletop or the colour of the cupcake icing.

But of course, Haruhi was annoyingly perceptive, especially where people didn't need her to be.

"Are you avoiding me, Shiori?" Haruhi asked as.

Shiori gave herself a mental facepalm.

Ever so blunt. If Shiori didn't know Haruhi, she would think that Haruhi was being bitchily innocent.

"Huh?" Shiori turned to Haruhi. "Hmm? What? Wait, did you see that shiba inu trotting down the street? Isn't it the most adorable thing ever? It's so cute I want to squish it to death. Kyaaaa."

Shiori rolled her eyes at her own antics. Well, she wasn't lying about the shiba inu. It was adorable and she wanted to hug it tightly and never ever let it go.

Haruhi laughed. "You're still the same."

Shiori raised an eyebrow. _Was she?_

Well, whatever floats Haruhi's oblivious boat.

"You were saying something earlier on?" Shiori asked.

"Oh no, it was nothing," Haruhi replied.

"Okay then," Shiori shrugged. Her prayers had not gone unanswered. "It's lunchtime now so you can have lunch first. I'll man the counter for you until you're done and then we can switch."

"Oh, we're not having lunch together?"

"Nope," Shiori replied almost too cheerfully. "The bakery remains open so we take shifts for lunch."

It used to be annoying when she and Kaede-senpai wanted to gossip but now, she had seen the light and completely understood the merits of the system. There would be no time for heart-to-heart-talks over o-bentos. Shiori was so happy she could cry.

"Okay, I'll be in the locker room," Haruhi said and went inside.

Well, technically, she could eat her bento out here in the café but oh no, Shiori wasn't going to tell her that. The locker room door closed.

Finally.

Shiori sighed in relief.

Liberty.

Libertà.

Liberté!

Then, the bell tinkled and she opened her eyes regretfully.

She blinked. And then opened it larger for a better view.

Because in front of her were six very very dashing young men.

**XXX**

Any guesses for who those six dashing young men are?

Thank you for reading. It would warm my ice-cold heart greatly if you could review, tell me what you liked or disliked about the chapter. Next chapter tomorrow. Goodbye dear readers, if there are indeed readers out there.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dedicated to Artemis Lily Luna for making the first review on this story. *Pops champagne and dance around in happiness*_**

**_Thanks to everyone else who read/followed/favourited it. I appreciate it :)_**

**_Artemis Lily Luna: Thanks for the review. Glad to know you liked it. You will find out a little more about Haruhi and Shiori in the next chapter._**

**XXX**

**_Chapter Two – A Very Sweet Introduction _**

Finally.

Shiori sighed in relief.

Liberty.

Libertà.

Liberté!

Then, the bell tinkled and she opened her eyes regretfully.

She blinked. And then opened it larger for a better view.

Because in front of her were six very very dashing young men.

Make that five because the sixth one was a short honey-blonde boy who was very adorable – much like the shiba inu she had just seen – and would undoubtedly grow up to be heartbreakingly good-looking. But for now, he was out of bounds and she was dangerously teetering on the lines of paedophilia just by ogling him.

Not a sentence she ever thought she would say but hey, that's life.

But seriously, stop. He was holding a pink bunny for goodness sake.

So her eyes slid onto the next guy.

And wow.

Talk about juxtaposition.

He was tall, his jet-black hair nearly touching the top of the door, and lean and had wide shoulders. You could definitely tell he had muscles under his form-fitting black shirt. And those biceps. Just to put your hand on them…

Her knees went weak.

Lean muscular guys were her weakness. Well, she was dating one after all.

But window shopping wouldn't hurt.

The third guy was shorter but still tall for normal standards. He, too, had blonde hair, which fell charmingly over his delicate features and high nose.

_Shiori, you have a boyfriend_. She reminded herself. Or tried to.

Too late. The guy with black hair and glasses almost made her swoon. That air of arrogance, the subtle confidence. He gazed around the shop with the eyes of a hawk, sizing everything up. Interesting.

Last was a pair of identical twins, with their arms around each other. They had spiky chestnut hair that changed colour depending on the light and Cheshire grins that tilted in opposite directions.

Curiouser and curiouser.

"Tono, I don't see Haruhi anywhere," whined the twins together.

"For that matter, I don't see any service staff anywhere," said the glasses-boy, pushing his glasses up his nose. Although his face was a blank mask, the disapproval and disdain was clear in his tone.

Ah, to have such a beautiful face and such a snotty voice.

"Irashaimese," Shiori finally spoke, standing up from behind the counter. "How may I help you?" She put on her A+ customer-service smile.

The boys turned towards her.

"Oh, she's just another one of those commoner servants," the twins said and turned away.

_Rude. _

The tall blonde one walked up to Shiori and brandished a rose from nowhere, "Oh hime-sama, this rose fades before your dazzling beauty but will you do me the honour of accepting this humble present from your servant?" He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it before fluttering his lashes at her.

Shiori coloured at the proximity, torn between feeling flattered and feeling creeped out. Up close, this guy was even more handsome. Pale rosy skin, clear blue eyes.

_Hmm, was he mixed? European? That would explain the warped sense of gallantry and a non-existent awareness of personal space._

"Thank you very much," she replied, biting back a laugh and disguising it as a shy smile instead. Well, he did seem to genuinely mean his compliment and it was too early in their acquaintance to offend.

"Hime-sama, will you put me out of my misery and tell me where my dear daughter, Haruhi, is?"

Shiori retracted her hand.

_He had a motive for the flattery after all. Somehow, things always revolved around Haruhi, don't they?_

"Please wait here, I will call Haruhi –"

"Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi emerged from the locker room.

"I thought I heard your voice," she mumbled and then jumped back in what seemed like mild horror. "What are all of you doing here?" Her voice became slightly shriller.

"Do you know them?" Shiori asked. _Way to ask the obvious._

"Yes, they are from my school."

Ah, Ouran High School.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" the little blonde boy spoke and then _leaped_ over the counter and clung onto Haruhi like a koala to its tree. "Do you work here? I am so jealous of you. You get to eat these cakes all day! I want to eat all these cakes too!"

The tall blonde guy made to clamber over the countertop to reach dear Haruhi – who for some strange reason he called his daughter – but Shiori hastily pushed him back down.

"Only staff members are allowed in this area," she told him, smiling sweetly.

Haruhi seemed unfazed by the attention.

"What are all of you doing here?" she demanded, handing the little boy to the tallest guy before putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the group.

The tall blonde clung to the glasses-guy. "Mommy, daughter is being mean again."

Shiori raised an eyebrow but held her tongue.

Glasses-guy shook the blonde off. "That is not a very nice way to treat your customers, is it?" glasses-guy spoke. "Besides, we are merely here to check on you. Part-time jobs can be quite draining. After all, there is a reason why _certain_ schools ban them, no?"

A strange light glinted off the lens of his glasses and Shiori saw Haruhi blanch.

"Well, Haruhi, why don't you show these gentlemen to their table?" Shiori suggested.

Haruhi glanced at Shiori almost pleadingly. _Can't you get me out of this situation?_

Shiori shrugged. _Sorry, got to suck it up. Customers are customers. _

Besides, she had had worse customers than six very fine-looking boys.

Oh boy, were they out to prove her wrong.

**X**

"Shiori, Honey-senpai asks for another cake," Haruhi said. "Something strawberry."

_Cake number five._

Shiori tried not to judge.

"He's finished all the strawberry-flavoured ones," Shiori said. "So how about the chocolate mousse with fresh strawberries?"

Haruhi nodded. "That will do as well."

Shiori carefully took out the mousse cake.

It was a sight to behold. It had three layers, one the colour of dark chocolate, one the colour of coffee and the top one was a light cream colour. The whole cake had then been covered with a layer dark chocolate cream and decorated with chocolate shavings and whole strawberries.

Shiori sighed happily. It was the first mousse cake the Chef – the correct term would be patisserie but Murayama-san had decided it was too fancy – had let her make and it had turned out quite well, if she might say so herself.

"Be careful," Shiori told Haruhi as she handed the cake over. "It's quite heavy."

Several things happened in the next moment.

The twins were running around the room.

The tall blonde, who Haruhi had called Tamaki-senpai, was chasing after them.

He tripped over his own feet and knocked into Honey-senpai, sending the fluffy pink toy bunny flying.

Honey-senpai, no doubt powered by the four cakes he had eaten, soared out of his chair to retrieve his beloved toy.

He landed safely but bumped into Haruhi's back.

Haruhi fell over face-first and the cake flew out of her hands.

Shiori watched in horror as she watched the doomed trajectory of her beloved cake.

Into her face.

_Oh kami-sama. What did I ever do to deserve this?_

"MUAHAHAHAHA." Shiori didn't have to open her eyes to know it was the twins laughing. No one other than twins could sound so evil.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Shiori." That was Haruhi.

Shiori was vaguely glad the cake covered her face which had all but burst into flames of shame.

The cake slid down her face and Shiori caught it. Well, she tried to.

The cake fell through her fingers and slumped on the floor in a lump.

"My cake," she heard someone whimper.

_My dignity. _

Shiori turned on her heel and headed to the locker room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

_At least the cake tasted good?_

**XXX**

This chapter is a little late because I rewrote the meeting with the host club like three times. Haha, sighs, writing is hard. Do review and tell me what you liked/dislike about it :) Thanks for reading! Next chapter is already written so it will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three – Which Can of Worms?_**

"So, for the last time, let me confirm that that cute little boy is not a cute little boy but actually eighteen years old and the oldest out of the bunch?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah."

Shiori closed her eyes. "Wow."

"Have you heard of Honey-senpai? Since you're into karate and all. He's the national champion for karate and judo."

"Umm, is Honey his real name or…"

"It's short for Haninozuka."

Shiori started. "Haninozuka? You go to school with Haninozuka? Wait, wait, _he's_ Haninozuka?"

"Yeah. He seems pretty famous."

"No shit, he's a freaking_ legend_… who eats ten cakes a day and leaves a trail of pink flowers in his wake."

"Ten is a very modest estimation."

Shiori and Haruhi burst out laughing.

The bakery had closed for the day; both of them were currently sat cross-legged on a park bench, an assortment of finger sandwiches and pastries spread between them – leftovers from the bakery. Neither of them had managed to have a proper lunch due to the Host Club's little visit so they were having a late afternoon tea (even though it was technically nearer to dinner time).

_Host Club. _

Shiori nibbled on a sandwich.

Now that was another issue on its own.

According to Haruhi, the Host Club was where gentlemen with too much free time on their hands entertain ladies who also have too much free time on their hands.

Entertain was used loosely here.

From what Shiori had heard, entertain meant flirting and staging incestuous homosexual love that would make the Greek myths look tame by comparison – and Greek mythology had no shortage of incest and homosexuality.

That was a lot to take in.

"So the Host Club is an official club activity – as in the school administration actually _sanctioned_ it?" Shiori asked.

Haruhi nodded. "The Chairman of the school board is Tamaki-senpai's father and all the members are from pretty distinguished families."

"And they are also okay with you cross-dressing as a boy to pay off your debt to the Host Club which you incurred because you broke an eight-million-yen vase?"

Haruhi nodded. "I don't think they know anyway."

"And your father?"

Haruhi nodded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he's kinda liberal," Shiori murmured. The Fujioka's penchant for cross-dressing was one can of worms Shiori was going to leave unopened.

"But enough about me." Haruhi turned towards Shiori with those large brown eyes. "What about you?"

_Shit my can of worms._

Shiori looked away. "I've been the same. Same old, same old."

_Liar liar pants on fire. _

"I haven't seen you since graduation. I couldn't reach you on your phone and when I went to your house, the neighbours said you had moved."

"My phone broke so I had to get a new one and I moved back to the old house – the one I used to live in before Mom left with bro."

Shiori resolutely kept her eyes fixed on a point above Haruhi's head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

_Because you were the one to leave first. _

"And Akane and Kazumi. You don't even talk to them now even though you're in the same school."

"We had a falling out."

"Over Hinakawa Shuusei?"

"Yeah."

"Are you still with him?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why Akane is still mad at you?"

"Yeah."

_There might also be the problem that she happens to think I'm a heartless boy-crazy bitch. _

"Do you hate me?"

Shiori looked at Haruhi in surprise.

_That was blunt, even by Haruhi's standards. _

Haruhi met Shiori's eyes calmly.

Shiori sighed. "No."

_That is the only truthful answer you will get Haruhi._

"Look, I'm sorry Haruhi."

_Not really._

"This loss of contact thing thingy with you, it just happened, like it does sometimes."

_Nope, it was deliberate._

"I was in a bad place after grandma died. I was moody and pissed and antisocial. Also not a very fun person to be around. I didn't want to ruin your holidays, especially since you were all so happy – you had gotten into Ouran on a full scholarship –"

_And I was freaking jealous._

"And then, I was busy moving and I had met Shuusei. Things just slipped my mind. I probably thought that I could tell you once school reopened. The two of us have been going to the same elementary school and middle school –"

_And then you left me all alone and went to Ouran._

"But I forgot you got accepted into Ouran. Then in high school, Akane told me to choose between Shuusei and her and I chose Shuusei. And after that, they stopped talking to me and I figured out you wouldn't want to talk either."

Haruhi frowned.

_Did she buy my explanation?_

"Why did you choose Shuusei?"

Because he sneaked her McDonalds to replace the bland hospital food when she refused to leave her grandmother's side. He brought her books so she could study for her exams. He made her laugh when she had no more tears to cry.

"I love him," Shiori said, looking Haruhi straight in the eye.

The corner of her lips turned up in a smile. Let Haruhi try to figure that one out. Even the romantic Akane had gotten pissed when Shiori had given that answer. How would the pragmatic Haruhi react? This would be interesting.

Haruhi looked uncertain.

"Have, have you told Akane and Kazumi how you feel?"

"Yeah." Shiori grinned. "They got _really_ mad."

Haruhi looked uncomfortable. "Why?"

Shiori shrugged. "Akane said Shuusei was a bad influence on me and he would drag me down to the pits of hell where he resided and I would regret being so boy-crazy and love-sick. But what could I do? I was in love."

Shiori watched as Haruhi squirm at the word. She was enjoying this way too much. What a twisted sense of humour she had.

Haaruhi was quiet for a long time before she spoke again. "But love and friendship…why should they be mutually exclusive?" she said, choosing her words slowly.

"Well, sometimes they are," Shiori shrugged again.

"In this case, they don't seem to be…"

"But Akane doesn't like my boyfriend, what can I do?"

Haruhi looked troubled and Shiori felt bad.

It was partly – maybe even largely – Shiori's fault that Akane and Kazumi didn't like Shuusei. She had practically abandoned them in high school for Shuusei – what with cancelling dates with them to hang out with Shuusei all the time.

"Don't worry about it, Haruhi. Things will work out somehow," Shiori said. "Worry about yourself instead. You're cross-dressing to work in a host club for god's sake!"

Haruhi laughed but Shiori could tell Haruhi wasn't convinced.

"Okay, how about I go over to your house for dinner?"

Haruhi's eyes lit up. "Really? That would be great. Dad would be really happy to see you too."

_Shit. _

Shiori had spoken without thinking. Last she checked, re-establishing contact with Fujioka Haruhi had been on the bottom of her list. Too late now.

It would only be a couple of weeks. Then, Haruhi would be back in Ouran and too busy with homework and her Host Club to care.

Dinner it was.

Shiori was tired of eating alone all the time anyway.

**XXX**

New chapter! This explains a little bit why Shiori stopped talking to Haruhi but there's more stuff. Please reviewwwwwww :3 Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

_**ridellemystere: You'll get your drama later I promise ;) I got lots lined up. Which member do you want to sweep Shiori off her feet?**_

**ScarletandLunaRcool: Here's moar for you!** _**Artemis Lily Luna: Shiori hasn't blown up. Yet. ;)**_

**XXX**

**_Chapter Four – DEFCON ONE_**

"Ranka-san says Haruhi is out with a friend," Kyoya told the Host Club members.

"Again?" Hikaru whined. "Wasn't she out yesterday as well?"

"She seems to be going out a lot lately," Kaoru added. "It isn't like her."

"She ignored my call again!" Tamaki wailed from his corner. "Mommy, Haruhi is going through a rebellious phase."

"Ne, ne, Kyo-chan, did Ranka-san say who Haruhi was going out with?" Honey asked.

Kyoya shook his head. "He only said that it was an old friend and they were not to be disturbed."

"Do you know who it is then?" Honey continued.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "No."

The Host Club fell off their seats.

Red lights started flashing and sirens filled the room.

DEFCON ONE. DEFCON ONE.

Nuclear war is imminent, all military forces at maximum readiness.

"The world is coming to an end!" the twins and Tamaki shrieked, running around the room like three headless chickens.

"I can easily arrange that for you three if you are so keen," Kyoya said, and _smiled_.

The three headless chickens buried their heads under the sand, only to realise they had no heads to bury. They settled for cowering behind Mori.

"Ranka-san didn't tell you who Haru-chan was with?"

Kyoya shook his head.

"Aren't you two email buddies?" Hikaru complained. "Couldn't you wiggle it out of him?"

"Unless Ranka-san didn't want us to know," Kaoru said. "But then why?"

They put their heads together.

Kaoru gasped, "What if, Haruhi is handing out with a _boy_?"

The six members _froze_.

Surprisingly it was Mori who broke the silence, "Arai."

"That Arai dude in Karuizawa?" Hikaru panicked.

Kyoya began typing rapidly in his laptop.

"Men," Tamaki said solemnly, rising from his crouched position and standing up to his full height. He snapped his fingers. "We must find out."

**X**

Shiori glanced towards her phone longingly and her fingers crawled towards it.

Haruhi's hand slammed over hers. "No."

"Why?" Shiori wailed.

"Look I turned my phone off too," Haruhi said. "It helps you concentrate."

Shiori pouted, "But nobody calls you."

Haruhi shrugged and shoved both their phones under the sofa seat.

Shiori sighed.

Barely a week ago, she would never have dreamt that Haruhi would be inside her house, let alone _studying_ with her and even having a sleepover. But here Haruhi was, sitting across her at the living room table, doing math problems.

How did this happen? Repair works were going on outside Haruhi's house and it was too noisy for Haruhi to study or sleep and somehow Shiori ended up inviting Haruhi over. Shiori had a feeling Ranka-san might have something to do with it.

In a way, this arrangement was good perhaps.

Shuusei couldn't come over.

Shiori ran a hand through her hair, her fingers trailing across the cut hidden at the edge of her hairline, just above her ear.

_No, that had been an accident. Shuusei hadn't meant to do it. But what he said…_

Shiori sighed.

Math problems now looked preferable to those of her love life.

She turned to her book with gusto.

An hour later, Haruhi had finished her work even though Ouran High School math was much harder than that of Higari High. Shiori had taken a peek at Haruhi's book.

Shiori almost felt ashamed of herself. They had once been neck to neck. But no use thinking about the past. Shiori had decided to leave that studious girl behind after all.

"I'll go make lunch for both of us first," Haruhi offered.

Shiori nodded, chewing on the tip of her pencil.

Calculus was a bitch.

Now what was the third derivative of function x?

Shiori scribbled down her answer.

"You missed an x square," Haruhi said over Shiori's shoulder.

Shiori jumped.

"Oh, you're right, thanks," Shiori said and corrected the answer. "I thought you went to make lunch?"

"I can't when there is nothing in the fridge," Haruhi deadpanned. "And by the way I just threw out some eggs. That was expired for _over_ four months."

"Whoops."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "When was the last time you cooked? And I'm not talking about instant ramen."

Shiori smiled angelically. "I don't know. Cooking for one is too much trouble."

"You could invite Shuusei over."

"Inviting a boy to your empty house is going to give him ideas," Shiori rolled her eyes. Oh Haruhi, so oblivious, so innocent. The world will eat you alive. "We'll go shopping for grocery after I'm done with this okay?"

Haruhi nodded. "I'll go check for more things to be thrown out."

"Thanks for your faith in me, Haruhi."

Shiori looked back at her work. Maybe she shouldn't have cut class so much even if the classes were dreadfully boring. She would have to make notes and catch up on her materials before she could continue with the rest of assessments. Haruhi would be useful there.

"I'm done!" Shiori threw down her pen. "Finally."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Excuse me?" Shiori turned to Haruhi, amused.

"I have two hundred and seventy-two missed calls."

"Oh." Shiori laughed. "I take back what I said about nobody calling you. Lemme guess, the Host Club?"

Haruhi nodded. "One hundred and three from Tamaki-senpai, sixty-nine each from Hikaru and Kaoru, twenty-five from Honey-senpai, three from Mori-senpai and from Kyoya-senpai."

Shiori turned on her phone. "Well, I've got one message from Shuusei. Looks like you're the one with six boyfriends."

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

**X**

"Tono, we've got a signal. Haruhi's finally turned on her phone!" the twins reported.

"Where is it?"

"That is not the district she lives in," Kyoya said, frowning at the red dot that appeared on the map on the screen.

"It's moving!" Mori noted.

"Alright, men, move out!"

**X**

Haruhi whipped around. She could have sworn she heard Tamaki-senpai's voice.

"Haruhi, if we buy six pre-made waffle batters, we can get a tub of ice-cream free!" Shiori tugged Haruhi's hand excitedly. "We can split it between us."

Behind the shelf, the six members of the host club stared on, their eyes round in wonder. _"There is something such as a pre-made waffle batter?" _

"Just add egg and oil and you're set," Shiori read off the package. "Takes only ten minutes to prepare."

_Behind the shelf…_

_"__I know! Commoners are so busy earning a living that they have to forgo authenticity of taste and use the pre-made waffle batter to save time."_

_"__That is so tragic."_

_"__Very efficient though." _

_"__But isn't three too much even for one person?" _

"I don't have a waffle machine," Haruhi said.

"You can make pancakes with the same batter," Shiori replied. "They are basically the same thing."

_"__Oooh, commoner wisdom!"_

"By the way, that girl looks familiar," Hikaru said.

"She's Haruhi's co-worker we saw at the bakery last week," Kaoru replied. "What was her name?"

Everyone turned to Kyoya.

"I don't remember," Kyoya said, sliding his glasses up his nose. "She was of no importance at the time."

Meanwhile, the girl of no importance was extolling the benefits of a waffle maker.

"Most of the time, I don't even make waffles using it. My toaster spoiled so I just use the waffle maker to toast my bread now, or even make French toast. I made brownies once. And you can make eggs and bake bacon too."

The Host Club's eyes grew even rounder. Tamaki was now taking notes.

"Hashbrowns, mini-pizza, macaroni and cheese. Even okonomiyaki."

"Well, she is definitely Haruhi's friend," Kyoya remarked.

"She turned the waffle maker into a multi-purpose oven," added the twins dryly.

"So what do you want for lunch?" Haruhi asked.

"Nabe!" Tamaki yelled.

"Curry," yelled the twins. "Spicy!"

"Spicy," yelled Honey. "But I like it sweet too."

"Ah," said Mori.

But surprisingly, Haruhi didn't hear them. She had disappeared down the next aisle.

Kyoya frowned.

This wasn't the supermarket Haruhi went to the previous time. This place was twenty-minutes away from Haruhi's house by car, which in commoner's time translated to at least forty to fifty minutes by bus or subway. Haruhi would not go so far as for mere shopping.

This place must be near the other girl's house and Haruhi was visiting her. Then they must be pretty close. Ranka-san said they were old friends but he had never mentioned this girl and she was not among Haruhi's frequent contacts. Maybe they reconnected. But they seemed too close for friends who had lost contact.

He didn't like not knowing.

**X**

"Haruhi," Shiori said casually as she pulled Haruhi into the next aisle. "Do you happen to know why your Host Club friends are following us around?"

Haruhi sweat-dropped. She knew it.

Shiori pointed to the mirror at the side of the shelves.

Haruhi could clearly see blonde hair, red hair and black hair peeking out above a stack of cans. Were they even trying to hide at all?

"Sorry, Shiori," Haruhi said. "They have no concept of privacy."

"Well, I am not going to let them into my house," Shiori said. "So we are going to get rid of them."

"Fine with me."

Shiori raised her eyebrows. "What, no concern for them at all?"

"They are annoying."

"True that," Shiori agreed. "But first, we must find out how they tracked us here. You don't even live in this area."

"Kyoya-senpai has his sources," Haruhi shuddered. "The Ootori family has a private police force."

"Hmm, even so, Tokyo has over thirteen million residents. Hmm…you got a new phone…"

"Yeah, Hikaru and Kaoru gave it to me."

"They could have tracked it."

Cold sweat dropped from her forehead. "Really?"

"Have you gotten any calls from them since you turned on your phone?"

Haruhi pulled it out. "Surprisingly, no."

"Well that confirms it," Shiori said. "They knew where you were once you had turned on your phone so they didn't need to call."

"Those rich bastards…"

"Do they do this to you on a daily basis?"

Haruhi nodded.

"Well how about a little payback?"

Shiori grinned evilly and Haruhi thought she looked scarily like the Hiitachin twins then.

**XXX**

A/N

DEFCON stands for DEFense CONdition and is a measure of the level of alertness of US defense forces. The DEFCON scale uses a minimum of 5 (for normal peacetime status) and a maximum of 1 (for situations of global severity, like nuclear war). The highest confirmed level is DEFCON 2 (during the Cuban Missile Crisis in 1962 when the Soviet Union and the US nearly sent nuclear missiles to each other, yay, how fun.)

Obvs, Kyoya not knowing something warrants DEFCON 1. Duh.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed this story :) Come have some sweets. Btw, did you know in the email notifications for reviews, they censor swear words, HAHAHA. Don't know why but I found this hilarious.

Can't wait to post the next chapter. Do review, I want to know your thoughts. Are my OHSHC characters acting in character? Is Shiori okay? Which part of this story so far has been your favourite?

Thanks for reading, I really appreciate you reading the crazy ideas I write down.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five – The Great Escape_**

"Haruhi is standing alone outside the toilet with the groceries while the other girl has gone in," Kaoru reported.

"Can we go over now?" Hikaru huffed. "That girl has been monopolising Haruhi for the whole week while we haven't even talked to her."

"No," Tamaki grabbed both of them by the back of their collars. "No, no, no, Haruhi is finally embracing her feminine side, don't you see? Hanging out with her girlhood friend, shopping together, giggling together… Isn't it so sweet?"

Tamaki wept into a silk handkerchief. "Oh Mommy, Daddy is so emotional."

"Because of the Host Club, Haru-chan doesn't get a lot of opportunities to hang out with girls as a girl, ne?" Honey added. "Maybe, this is why Ranka-san doesn't tell us where they went. He wanted them to be undisturbed."

The twins stopped struggling.

"Maybe we should leave them be…" Tamaki said softly. "Haruhi looked like she was really enjoying herself…"

Everyone shuffled uncomfortably.

"Well, we will have Haruhi's cooking another time then," Kyoya said. "After a waiting so many months, a few more months wouldn't hurt, would they?"

Haruhi's cooking…

"But I'm sure Haruhi would enjoy it even more if her Daddy is there to taste her cooking," Tamaki said. "Besides, I need to meet this new friend of hers."

"Shut up, I'm sure it's our company Haruhi misses," said the twins.

"Bun-Bun misses Haru-chan so Haru-chan must miss Bun-Bun too right Takashi?"

"Ah."

Kyoya smiled.

**X**

"How long do we have to wait?" Hikaru whined. "Why is Haruhi taking so long in the toilet?"

The girl had come out and now Haruhi had gone into the toilet.

Kyoya glanced at the screen of his tablet. Haruhi was still in the toilet. He returned to the file he had been perusing – Haruhi's middle school yearbook. Judging from their familiarity, the two had probably gone to school together. Since it had only been a year since graduation and people are unlikely to change drastically within such a short period – with the exception of Haruhi but then Haruhi was always an anomaly, poor student in Ouran, brilliant commoner – he should be able to identify the girl.

Bingo.

Nakamori Shiori.

Interesting. She was not with Haruhi in the 'Fun' section of the photographs. Instead, Haruhi posed with two other girls, Yamada Akane and Terato Kazumi.

**X**

_Hinakawa Shuusei._

Shiori smiled and picked up her phone. "Moshi moshi did you miss me?"

She heard Shuusei chuckle down the line. "How about no. You abandoned me for this Haruhi of yours."

"Hey, it's only for a week."

"I thought you hated her though."

"Nah I don't. One simply does not dislike Fujioka Haruhi." Shiori laughed. Shuusei was probably rolling his eyes now.

"But you were complaining about having to avoid her. What brought about the 180 degrees change in attitude."

"Probably her father. He's very persuasive."

"Huh, so your boyfriend can't even persuade you to let him step a foot into your house and a middle-aged old man manages to persuade you into letting his daughter stay over for a week even though you dislike her and have gone out of your way to cut off contact with her."

"Number one, I don't really dislike her. She's nice. Number two, you have no idea how persuasive a beautiful okama (transvestite) can be okay?"

"What?"

Shiori heard Shuusei choke back a laugh.

"Her father's an okama?"

"Hey, don't make fun of him. He's an awesome person."

Shiori's phone vibrated. Another call was incoming.

"Shuusei, I got another call now, gotta go, talk to you later, bye bye, love ya." Shiori hung up and picked up the call. "Moshi moshi."

"Shiori, I'm back at your house now."

Shiori smiled. "Good, time for phase two of the plan."

She turned off Haruhi's phone and moved towards the subway entrance.

**X**

_"__So Haruhi, this is the plan: I'll go into this toilet first and you wait outside. Then, I'll wait outside and you go in and take the other exit and make your way to my house from there. When you're at home, call me and I'll lead the Host Club down to the subway and lose them in the crowd there and then go home. And give me your phone. I'll keep it with me so they'll think that you're still in the toilet. Okay?"_

_Haruhi nodded. "You're kinda evil, Shiori."_

_"__Whaddya mean? No commoner experience is complete without experiencing the weekend crowd at the subway."_

**X**

"The red dot has disappeared," Kyoya said.

"What? Did she turn off her phone again?" Hikaru asked.

"It could have run out of battery," Kaoru suggested.

"The girl is moving," Mori announced quietly.

Everyone's head snapped towards the girl.

"Is she not waiting for Haruhi?"

"Should we follow her?"

Kyoya frowned. A few things were suspicious. Haruhi hadn't noticed them despite the ruckus they had made in the supermarket for one. She had spent way too much time in the toilet for another. He looked at the map of the area.

_The toilet had two exits._

"The toilet has two exits," Mori observed quietly.

"You mean Haru-chan left by the other exit already?"

Kyoya was slightly mad at himself for not anticipating this scenario. But this was not like Haruhi at all. It must be the Nakamori girl then. Well, the commoner girl underestimated him. He had resources far beyond her imagination.

"Tachibana, Aijima, Hotta, follow the girl," Kyoya snapped into his phone. "Call reinforcements. You are not allowed to lose her."

Kyoya slid his glasses up his nose and they caught the light and flashed. "Tamaki, shall we?"

"Mes amis, after the lady!"

The crowd parted like the Red Sea for the six of them.

_One, eye-catching good looks._

_Two, designer clothes that subtly screamed wealth._

_Third, assurance and poise that cannot be bought but came with a privileged and pedigreed upbringing._

While the commoner girl had to dodge and weave her way through the crowd, they walked as effortlessly as if they were strolling down an empty Champs-Élysées – a feat their surnames could easily accomplish.

A metaphor for life, Kyoya supposed. How poetic.

The girl descended into the entrance to the subway.

Kyoya wrinkled his nose. How distasteful to have to jostle with millions of others in a cramped enclosed space? Efficient yes but distasteful nonetheless.

The rest of the Host Club didn't seem to think so.

"I've never been on the subway before," Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded.

"It will be a new experience," Tamaki announced. "With this, we can understand Haruhi better!"

"An adventure. How exciting ne, Takashi!"

"Ah."

Kyoya opened his phone, "Have the reinforcements arrived? Have them guard all possible exits of this subway."

"Sir, there are _forty-four_ exits here. We only have an extra twenty men."

"Well then, _don't_ lose the girl."

The Host Club followed Nakamori Shiori into the depths of Tokyo's subway system for the first time in their life.

**XXX**

**Please review! Thanks for reading and following this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six – Into the Depths of Hell_**

They stepped off the escalator and into a mass of bodies.

All hell broke loose.

"Takashi!" Honey cried as he was swept up in the flow of the crowd. "Don't leave me – uwaaa!"

Mori's body went rigid. "Mitsukuni!" he called, pushing through the crowd for his cousin.

Even Hikaru and Kaoru were separated, their tightly linked hands no match for the onslaught of the crowd.

Tamaki was somewhere ahead, his mop of pale blonde hair floating above the crowd, his puppy eyes wide in curiosity rather than. That idiot had no sense of self-preservation sometimes.

"Move along, boy," someone said and nudged Kyoya along.

Move along he did. He had underestimated this commoner world.

**X**

_Underestimated this commoner world, haven't you? _

Shiori turned back to see the twins separated by the crowd, their linked hands torn apart, trying to move against the flow of the crowd but only ending up further away.

It was like a metaphor for life. How poetic.

Shiori smiled bitterly as she thought of her own twin brother whom she hadn't seen in one, no, two years?

Now, to get rid of the remaining bodyguards. It would be harder to shake them off but the Tokyo Subway was on her side.

**X**

The six members of the Ouran High School Host Club were now safely ensconced in a limousine, equipped with air-conditioning, leather seats and a bar – of non-alcoholic drinks of course. It was cool, spacious and comfortable – in short, everything the subway station wasn't.

They had survived their brief trip down to hell with some scratches and bruises and majority of their sanity intact.

Kyoya glanced around the car.

_Maybe not…_

Honey was still mute, silently devouring his third cake.

Mori sat still and rigid, his eyes closed, his fists curled up on his knees.

Tamaki had his knees drawn up to his chest, his eyes glassy and wide.

The twins were huddled together, Kaoru's head on Hikaru's shoulder and Hikaru's head on Kaoru's.

Kyoya was currently cleaning his glasses.

After a while, Kaoru recovered enough to speak, "Where are we going, Kyoya-senpai?"

"To Nakamori Shiori's house," Kyoya replied.

"Your men managed to follow her?" Kaoru asked, sounding impressed. "And find her name?"

"No, most of them had to be diverted to getting everyone safely out of the place. Only two were left to trail her but unfortunately, they lost her when she changed trains at the interchange where it was apparently twice as crowded."

Everyone in the limousine shuddered.

"But how did you find out her location then?" Hikaru asked.

"Even though Haruhi's phone is turned off, it can still be used to track her location."

"You should have told us earlier," Hikaru grumbled. "And saved us from the going down _there_."

"Tracking the phone when it is turned off is rather troublesome. I supposed I underestimated the subway," Kyoya said. "I must thank Nakamori-san for this valuable lesson."

Everyone else shivered but it was too soon to feel sorry for her.

"Eh, Kyoya-senpai, how did you find her name so quickly?" Kaoru added.

"I merely looked through Haruhi's middle school yearboo.," He smiled.

The limousine came to a stop.

"Looks like we're here," Kyoya said and turned to the still-in-severe-state-of-shock Tamaki. "Come on, Daddy, your daughter is waiting for you."

"My daughter, Haruhi…" Tears bubbled in his eyes. "She takes the commoner subway! Imagine it! Everyday to school. In the death trap. My pitiful daughter."

"Haru-chan!"

Kyoya sighed. Nakamori-san was going to pay. His babysitting services were expensive.

**X**

The doorbell rang.

Shiori headed out to the main door. She pressed a button on the intercom. "Who's there?"

She jumped back with a squawk and fell onto the ground when she saw the screen.

The Host Club was standing outside the gate of her house.

_What? How? Why? _

"What's the matter?" Haruhi asked, coming out of the kitchen. She saw the screen and sighed. "I would be more surprised if they didn't turn up."

"But how?" Shiori whined.

Haruhi shrugged. "Rich bastards."

"Hello, hello? Nakamori-hime, this is –"

Shiori turned off the intercom. And then bolted the locks of the front door. All six of them.

"Never mind Haruhi, we have food enough for a few days. We can hold fort here."

Haruhi deadpanned. "You're starting to become as dramatic as them."

**X**

_Meanwhile outside the gate of the Nakamori household…_

"Hello, hello? Nakamori-hime, this is Suoh Tamaki, father of Fujioka Haruhi, king of the Host Club."

"Tamaki, she has turned it off," Kyoya said calmly.

"Rude." The twins chimed. "Commoner manners."

"What do we do now? We are locked outside this fortress by these impenetrable gates," Tamaki gestured to the tall black gates and collapsed in a heap.

"Tono, you are exaggerating," Hikaru snorted. "This place might be larger than Haruhi's."

"But it's still pretty tiny," finished Kaoru as they looked up at the three-storey house. "It's not even the size of one of our smaller holiday cottages."

"As for impenetrable gates," Kyoya said.

Honey stepped on Mori's linked hands and leaped over the gates easily.

He landed in the garden with a light thump and walked up to the front door.

"Shiori-chan, Haru-chan, can you open the door?"

**X**

Shiori nearly fell over when she saw Honey leap over the gates.

_He is a Haninozuka after all. _

"Shiori-chan, Haru-chan, can you open the door?"

_Shiori-chan?_

Shiori hissed. They hadn't even been introduced and they were already on first-name basis? And he had bestowed the honorific chan on her as well? Not to mention trespass on her property?

"He calls everyone by their first name," Haruhi said. "Be glad it isn't Ri-chan."

Shiori sank to the floor. "It's not fair, my plan was perfect."

"There, there," Haruhi patted her head. "You did pretty well. Now, are you going to open the door before Honey-senpai knocks it down?"

Shiori sighed.

Rich bastards.

Shiori pressed a button that opened the front gates. Then, she unbolted the six locks.

"Aren't six locks a bit too much?" Haruhi asked.

"Whatever makes my dad feel better about leaving me alone at home."

Shiori sighed again. She opened the front door and stepped back.

Tamaki rushed in. "My precious daughter, mon cher."

His head slammed into Shiori's outstretched palm. "Please take off your shoes before you enter my house, Suoh-san," she smiled sweetly.

"Yes, Nakamori-hime," he stuttered, his eyes wide with terror.

"Nakamori-san would do just fine," Shiori said in her dulcet tones. "After all, we are close enough that you come barging into my house unannounced." She turned towards the diminutive blonde. "Right, Haninozuka-san?"

Honey hid behind Mori. "Takashi, she's scaryyyyyyyyyy."

Shiori refrained from rolling her eyes. Who was the one who just leaped over her gates?

"Please remove your shoes before entering," Shiori repeated and began walking towards the kitchen. "I'm assuming there is no way I can persuade you to not stay for lunch?"

"You assume correctly," Kyoya replied.

Shiori shrugged. "It was worth a try."

"What, there are no slippers?"

Shiori looked back. It was one of the twins. "I'm sorry for that. I don't have enough slippers. But the floor is clean so you can just walk in your socks or bare feet."

"How uncivilised," Shiori heard one of the twins whisper.

"Commoner manners," the other added.

Shiori rolled her eyes.

"Hikaru, don't be rude to my friend," Haruhi hissed behind Shiori.

"Why are you defending her? Did you know she led us down the subway where –" Hikaru broke off, shuddering.

Shiori smirked. _Was it really that traumatising?_

"Yeah, it was terrifying," said a voice similar to Hikaru's. "Hikaru and I got separated."

_Ah, that must be Kaoru. How attached to his twin._

"Don't exaggerate, the subway is perfectly safe," Haruhi snapped, annoyed.

_Rich bastards. _Shiori could hear Haruhi think.

Shiori opened the door to the kitchen.

"It will be a little cramped in here for everyone," Shiori said. "But the dining room is a bit dusty since I haven't used it for a long time. So sit at the table, I'll bring more chairs."

Haruhi ushered her boys to the long wooden table in the middle of the room.

"I'll make tea," Haruhi said. She opened the cupboard door to see three mugs. "Shiori, do you have more cups?"

Shiori took down a box from the top shelf. "Here's the tea set. You have to wash everything though. Haven't touched them for a year."

"What have you actually touched in this house?" Haruhi grumbled a little.

Shiori laughed and stepped into the adjoining dining rooms perhaps for the first time since she moved. _Good question._

The room was dark, the blinds drawn. White sheets still covered the long dining table, the chairs, and the cabinet in the corner of the room.

Shiori pulled the sheets off a couple of chairs and dusted them. Those spoilt brats might even be allergic to dust.

She went to hang up the duster and saw the tallest guy – the one Haruhi called Mori-senpai -standing by the door.

"Are these chairs for us?" he asked in a deep even monotone.

"Er, yes," Shiori said.

He picked up the chairs and carried them to the kitchen.

"Er, thank you. Morinozuka-san," Shiori said belatedly to the empty room.

**XXX**

**Thanks for reading. Pretty pretty please review? Constructive criticism is really appreciated. That's the only way I can improve after all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quite a few of you liked the subway scene hahahaha. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had great fun writing it as well. **

**Btw, here are the explanations for some of the Japanese terms I use.**

**Hime (as asked by LunarFanGoddess): Princess **

**Hajimemashite (1st chapter): Nice to meet you (Its literal translation is "First time meeting you.")**

**Sensei: Teacher**

**Ask away if there are any terms you don't understand :) **

**Without further ado, enjoy this chapter!**

**XXX**

**_Chapter Seven – Just a Little Argument _**

"So Ri-chan and Haru-chan went to the same elementary school?" Haninozuka said and happily scooped a spoonful of the spicy curry into his mouth.

Shiori watched carefully for any change in expression but he merely swallowed cheerfully. "Haru-chan, Ri-chan, the spicy is so tasty!"

Shiori huffed. She had added extra spices into her curry – more revenge for the cake in her face – but none of the Host Club had any reaction. Except for Suou who had turned an unflattering shade of red and then stuck to Haruhi's sweet Japanese curry. But getting a rise out of Suou was no satisfaction. Prince Charming, her foot. More like brainless Drama Queen.

Shiori tuned back into the conversation.

"Our parents knew each other so we've grown up together," Haruhi was saying.

"Whoa, that's like Takashi and I," Haninozuka said. "Or Hika-chan and Kao-chan!"

_Hika-chan_ scoffed. "As if. They're not even that close. Haruhi never mentioned her before."

His words were followed by an awkward silence.

Shiori was suddenly very interested in her curry rice.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi sounded mad. "Stop being rude to my friend!"

"Friend? What kind of friend loses contact because they go to different schools? Like that Arai guy? Shouldn't you have better taste in friends?"

"Hikaru." Hitachiin Kaoru tugged at his twin. "Stop it."

Hikaru sent a glare Shiori's way.

Shiori moved her chair further away. Why was he so hostile? The subway prank couldn't have made him so angry, could it?

Suou spoke, "Hikaru, apologise to Shiori right now. How dare you talk to a lady like that?"

"What lady? She's just a commoner!"

Shiori clenched her fist. Commoner this commoner that. What kind of spoiled brat was he?

"Hikaru –" Suou started to say but Shiori cut in.

"You're in my house and eating my food so shut up with the commoner crap. If you're unhappy, you're welcome to leave anytime," Shiori said, glaring. She was not going to be insulted in her own home.

Hikaru glared back but said nothing.

"Ne, ne, Ri-chan," Haninozuka began, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Shiori-san," Shiori interrupted.

"But Ri-chan is cuter!" Haninozuka insisted.

Shiori clenched her fist and closed her eyes, trying to resist the urge to reach over and throttle the short blonde. He's a Haninozuka with a Morinozuka bodyguard, she reminded herself. Don't be deceived by his chibi appearance.

"Shiori-san," she growled out.

"Shiori-chan," Haninozuka conceded.

Shiori relaxed a little.

"Can we make commoner waffles using your waffle-making machine later? With strawberries and ice-cream?"

Shiori nearly fell face-first into her bowl of curry. "No."

"Please please Shiori-chan?"

Shiori made the mistake of looking up and into Haninozuka's eyes. Shiori rubbed her eyes. She must be imagining the pink flowers springing up around Haninozuka.

"No?" Haninozuka pouted, his lips pursing up and his round eyes brimming with tears.

"Uh, uh, don't cry!" Shiori panicked. "We can make waffles if you want!"

Haninozuka immediately brightened up.

"I don't have strawberries though," Shiori added hesitantly, afraid that he would start bawling again.

"It's okay! Kyo-chan will take care of that!" Haninozuka said, nodding to Ootori.

Ootori adjusted his glasses. "I've ordered strawberries and blueberries fresh from the farm. They will be delivered here by the time we finish our lunch. I've also ordered some ice-cream. Since we're not sure of your favourite flavours, I've ordered the best twenty-four flavours."

Shiori's jaw dropped. "That's not quite necessary…"

"Don't worry, it's just a little gift to make up for the inconvenience we have caused you so far." Ootori said smoothly. Then, he smiled.

A chill ran down Shiori's spine.

Was he bribing her to humour them for the entire afternoon?

Yes, he most definitely was.

**X**

The Host Club were back at the bakery.

It wasn't too bad.

She had gotten used to them. Besides, they were too busy fawning over Haruhi to pay her much attention anyway.

Which was totally fine with her since she was not in a mood to deal with their antics.

She hadn't been able to sleep properly the previous night. Or for the last few nights either.

And a sleep-deprived Shiori meant an irritable Shiori which meant a Shiori with violent tendencies who acted before she thought.

It would be big trouble if she accidentally strangled one of the Host Club members. She would have to answer to some very big families and she doubted even her parents' combined lawyer-ing skills could get her off.

Shiori sighed.

All this because she had quarrelled with Shuusei. _Again._

She wasn't even sure what they had argued about this time. Anyway, Shuusei was mad and not talking to her. Then, Shiori had caught him _hanging out_ with a girl. Shuusei had always been popular with the ladies – which had always annoyed her – but this time, he was actually blatantly flirting back. While she was slaving away, being a commoner and serving brats like the stupid Host Club.

Shiori unconsciously pulled her sleeves further down. Quarrelling with Shuusei was no big deal but this time… it had been _not_ pretty.

"Shiori? Do you have more strawberry cupcakes?" Haruhi asked. "And Kyoya-senpai wants a cup of black coffee."

Shiori nodded and went to prepare the orders. Her sleeves rode up as she handed Haruhi the tray. Shiori saw Haruhi's eyes flicker towards her hand and Shiori quickly retracted it. Haruhi was always the most perceptive where she didn't need to be.

Shiori ran a finger through her hair, feeling the slightly raised skin where her healed scar was. Hopefully, it would disappear soon. Hopefully Haruhi wouldn't ask questions.

"Shiori, we need to talk," Haruhi said as she returned to the counter.

"Hmm? Really?"

It had been wishful thinking on Shiori's part. She had forgotten how stubborn Haruhi could be.

"Yes."

Shiori sighed.

"Hmm? Really?" actually meant I don't want to talk but as usual, the subtext had flown right over Haruhi's head.

"Is Shuusei treating you properly?"

Shiori froze. She had underestimated Haruhi's bluntness.

"Erm, of course, yes," Shiori said, not looking Haruhi in the eye.

Haruhi reached for Shiori's right hand. Shiori flinched and moved back.

"Shiori, don't insult my intelligence," Haruhi said softly. "You've been wearing long sleeves even though it's summer. You jump every time someone taps you on the shoulder or touches you in any way. You –"

"Have you said enough?" Shiori's voice was sharp and loud. Too loud.

The Host Club looked over.

Haruhi smiled at them and waved them off.

"Shiori, I –"

"Don't," Shiori said, shaking her head. "Whatever you're thinking, assuming, whatever, you're wrong."

"Shiori."

"You're wrong," Shiori said firmly, shaking her head even more. "Shuusei is not that kind of person."

Haruhi's eyes suddenly blazed with rage. "Then what is this?" she asked, grabbing Shiori's right hand.

Shiori cried out in pain as Haruhi fingers wrapped around the purple bruise. It was already fading but she could still see the imprint of the fingers around her wrist.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Shiori," Haruhi repeated. "Tell me. Please."

Shiori finally met Haruhi's eyes. "What is it to you?" Shiori asked coldly.

Haruhi looked startled but she didn't let go of Shiori's hand. "I'm your friend, Shiori," she said. "Friends tell each other the truth and they help each other out. Friends don't let each other get hurt."

Haruhi glanced at the bruise on Shiori's hand and Shiori snatched her hand out of Haruhi's grasp.

"This is only an accident. Shuusei won't hurt me. Don't worry," Shiori said.

_Shuusei won't hurt me. He was there for me when I had no one. He won't hurt me. It was only an accident. He won't hurt me. _

"Shiori, listen to me." Haruhi grabbed Shiori by the shoulders and Shiori tried not to wince in pain. "I've talked to Akane and Kazumi, they've told me all about Shuusei. They say he gets into fights and stuff outside of school. They say you've been cutting class since you hung out with him…and he hurts you. He is not the good person you think he is."

"I think I know him better than you," Shiori replied. "He is not the bad person you think he is."

"Then, how do you explain this?" Haruhi's voice rose as she grabbed Shiori's hand again

Shiori looked around in alarm. "Ow! Haruhi, are you trying to make this a public spectacle?"

"What happened to you, Shiori? Why are you blindly defending Shuusei when he has hurt you? He doesn't deserve it!"

"Don't talk about him that way!" Shiori snapped. "He was there beside me when Grandma was dying in hospital. What about you? Studying for your precious Ouran?"

Haruhi stepped back as if she had been slapped.

Shit. Shiori hadn't meant to say that.

"Shiori…"

"Haruhi, that was…mean of me to say…" Shiori mumbled. "You couldn't have known. I didn't tell you."

She had made her choice not to tell Haruhi about her grandmother's illness and she wasn't going to blame Haruhi for not knowing.

"Didn't, didn't you tell me Grandma fell ill after the exams? You said she suddenly caught a cold and her condition suddenly deteriorated…"

Shiori looked away.

"She was ill for a long time before she passed, wasn't she?" Haruhi covered her mouth. "Shiori, why didn't you tell me?"

Shiori didn't reply.

"I didn't want to believe Grandma wasn't going to get better" made her too pitiful.

"I didn't want to distract you during your high school entrance examinations" would make her the saint she wasn't.

"Akane, Kazumi, they didn't know…" Haruhi was mumbling now. "Nobody in the class knew. The teachers never said anything. Why didn't they say anything? Did they know?"

Shiori wanted to laugh.

_"__Nakamori-san, please keep the news of your grandmother's illness quiet. It is best you do not lower the morale of the class during this important period. Especially for Fujioka-san. Fujioka-san is trying out for a scholarship to Ouran High School and she cannot be disturbed. She might be the first student from our school to get in." _

_"__Hai, sensei."_

Her teachers had once hoped Shiori would get into Ouran as well.

"Shiori, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anyone? Why?"

It wasn't as if they could understand. How it feels to lose someone who meant the whole world to you, how it feels to watch them waste away, how it feels to realise that no amount of love could stop a person from leaving.

But Haruhi did.

And all the more, Shiori couldn't say anything to Haruhi.

She couldn't remind Haruhi of her mother. She couldn't distract Haruhi from chasing after her mother's shadow.

Again, Shiori said nothing. She wasn't a saint.

After all, Shiori hadn't been happy for Haruhi when Haruhi passed the Ouran entrance examination with flying colours. Shiori had hated Haruhi when she got the scholarship and Shiori didn't. Hated her with every fibre of her being. Because Shiori would never graduate from the school where her parents had met and fallen in love.

So Shiori knew she wasn't a saint. She would leave that role to Haruhi.

But what Shiori knew was that she couldn't lose Shuusei.

He was there when her world caved in around her. Shiori had rebuilt her life painfully, block by block, with only him by her side. His voice, his hair, his eyes, everything about him was entwined with this new world. To cut him out was to pull her world to pieces. And Shiori didn't think she had the strength to survive her world collapsing again.

So she couldn't, wouldn't lose Shuusei.

Shiori shook her head. "Let's not talk about the past. I'm really okay. Don't worry about me."

But Haruhi wouldn't let it go. "I'm sorry Shiori. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me. But I'm here now. And I won't let Shuusei hurt you anymore."

Shiori wanted to rip her hair out. Didn't Haruhi get it? Haruhi had left. She couldn't just come waltzing back into Shiori's life and turning everything upside down.

"Haruhi. I don't need you. You left. I have Shuusei now," Shiori said, making sure to enunciate every word. "He was there for me. He is here for me."

To Shiori's surprise, Haruhi was almost crying now.

"Then explain why you have bruises everywhere, why you don't eat, why you can't sleep, why you cry at night. You were always so rational and logical. Why are you _deliberately lying_ to yourself?"

Shiori jerked back and pushed Haruhi away.

She had accidentally used too much force.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Haruhi lost her balance and fell backwards, slamming into the glass bell dome that covered the cakes on display.

CRASH.

The sound of the glass breaking resounded throughout the café.

Shiori was horrified.

Haruhi had fallen onto the pieces of broken glass. Her elbow was bleeding, a piece of glass sticking out from the wound.

"I, I didn't…I'm so sorry…Haruhi…" Shiori mumbled, covering her mouth with her hand.

The Host Club who had been watching the escalating argument from a safe distance away now sprang into action.

"Get away from her," one of the Hitachiin twins said and pushed Shiori back roughly.

"Haruhi, are you okay?"

"Bring the car here at once. And prepare a room at the nearest hospital."

"Do not move your elbow."

"Haru-chan, does it hurt? Do you need to hold Usa-chan?"

"Guys, guys, I'm fine, it's just a cut."

Shiori watched as the Host Club fussed over Haruhi and then carefully ushered her out into a waiting limousine.

Shiori caught Ootori's arm as he was about to leave. The look he gave Shiori was absolutely chilling.

Shiori gulped but managed to stammer out, "Haruhi, she's…she will be okay?"

He coldly glanced at her hand and Shiori let go, slumping into a daze on the cold floor. Then, she heard footsteps.

"Murayama-san," Shiori said, looking up.

"Clean up the place before meeting me in my office." Murayama-san's face was so so cold.

Shiori nodded. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

**XXX**

**DRAMA DUN DUH DUH. Please review and tell me what you think :D **

** Atermis Lily Luna: Shiori's boyfriend is a delinquent hahaha. Good guess. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Japanese terms used in this chapter_

_Tadaima: I'm home_

_Okaeri: Welcome home_

**_Chapter Eight – So Long and Goodnight_**

Shiori hesitated outside the door of Murayama-san's office,

She couldn't bring herself to knock, to see the disappointment on Murayama-san's face.

Shiori had never been one to be afraid. Not even when her opponent in karate matches were twice her size or had a face more intimidating than a gorilla. But this time…

She rapped her knuckles sharply on the door and entered.

Murayama-san was preparing two cups of tea.

"I prepared your favourite English tea," Murayama-san said. "Come, have a seat."

"Sumimasen," Shiori said, bowing low.

Murayama-san pulled Shiori up. "It's all right. I know it was an accident."

Shiori smiled faintly and allowed herself to be led to a chair and a cup of tea to be pressed into her hand.

"Is everything okay out here?" Murayama-san asked.

"Yes, I sent free mini fruit parfaits to all the customers to apologise for the disturbance as the chef instructed," Shiori said. "You can deduct that from my pay. And the price of the glass dome I broke as well."

Murayama-san shook her head. "Haruhi's friend, Ootori-san, has called to say he will send over some glass domes as a replacement. Actually, they're more like an upgrade. The domes are made of the finest crystal."

Murayama-san sipped her tea. "I refused but he insisted on it and I had to agree in the end. He is also sending over some crates of fresh fruit tomorrow. He says it's a gift from all the boys."

There was a pause as both drank their tea quietly.

"Haruhi's boys are very protective of her," Murayama-san remarked. "They look like spoiled brats but they're good people."

"They're very good to Haruhi," Shiori agreed. She put down her tea cup. "Thank you for the tea, Murayama-san. I'll get back to work now."

Murayama-san nodded. "You don't have to help with the cleaning up today, Shiori. Take the day off early and go visit Haruhi."

"It's okay, I can manage," Shiori said but Murayama shook her head firmly.

"Think of it as a break," Murayama-san said. "Besides, I'm sure Haruhi wants to see you."

"You owe her that much" was left unspoken.

Shiori nodded.

**X**

Shiori was sitting outside the door of Haruhi's apartment, her knees drawn up to her chest, a box of cakes by her side. The Chef had allowed her to bring the leftovers to Haruhi.

Thunder rumbled in the sky. Shiori looked up. Was Haruhi okay?

The sky was getting dark as well. Shiori hugged her knees tighter and took out her phone, pressing the first number on speed dial.

"Hi, this is Shuusei…"

Shiori felt herself relax at the sound of his voice and then cursed herself silently. How had she let things get this far? Had she learnt nothing from her parents' divorce?

"I'm not here at the moment so please leave a message after the beep."

Shiori sat unmoving.

"How many times have I told you? I'm okay!"

Shiori looked down from the second floor. Haruhi had returned, escorted by the Host Club.

"Guys, go back, I will be fine. It's only a cut."

"Only a cut? You needed stitches!" said a twin. That must be Hikaru. He sounded agitated.

"Haruhi, it's going to rain soon," Suou said. Ah, he knew about Haruhi's fear too? They were closer than Haruhi revealed.

"Don't worry, I will have company," Haruhi said.

"Who?" possibly Hikaru demanded.

"Ranka-san?" the other twin, possibly Kaoru, asked.

Haruhi nodded.

"No, you are waiting for her," Morinozuka said.

"Her?" There was a chorus of confusion.

"Haru-chan, why are you waiting for Nakamori?" Haninozuka said. "She was so mean to you."

"It was only an accident," Haruhi said, ever so forgiving. "Thanks for taking care of me. You should go back soon and rest."

Hikaru was about to protest but Suou cut in. "I understand, Haruhi. But there's a thunderstorm coming soon; we'll stay with you until she comes.

Haruhi relented. They began moving up the stairs.

Shiori panicked. She couldn't face the Host Club, all six of them with their loathing judgemental stares. But she had nowhere to run; they were blocking the staircase. She fled to the end of the corridor and jumped over the railings, landing with a thump on the ground floor.

"Did you hear that sound?" Haruhi squawked.

"Let's go in before the storm starts then," Suou said.

Shiori heard footsteps and then the sound of a door closing.

She sighed in relief.

_What a coward. _

Shiori looked at box in her hands. Maybe she could leave it outside Haruhi's house.

"Why aren't you going in?" A high-pitched voice asked.

Shiori jumped and turned around.

Behind her were Haninozuka and Morinozuka. She hadn't even heard them jump down.

"Erm," Shiori stammered. "The, the Host Club is already with her –"

"She is waiting for you," Morinozuka interrupted. Shiori glanced into his eyes and saw there was no room for argument. He would make her go even if she didn't want to.

"You are not allowed to hurt her again," Haninozuka spoke, fixing Shiori with his eyes. His eyes were still rounder than marbles but they were completely devoid of the usual childishness and charm.

Shiori nodded in resignation and turned to walk up the stairs again, with Haninozuka in front and Morinozuka following closely behind, sealing off any and all escape routes.

Haninozuka knocked on the door and entered. "Guess who's here to see you, Haru-chan!" he said as he literally bounced into the small apartment.

Shiori fixed her eyes on the ground, making sure to avoid all eye contact as she entered the house. She could literally feel the temperature of the room drop to the sub-zeroes of the Siberian tundra.

"Hi Haruhi, I brought some cakes over."

"Shiori, you're here." Haruhi sounded glad to see her.

"Well then, men, it's time to leave," Suou said, breaking the thick silence.

The Host Club stood up and filed out one by one through the narrow doorway.

Hikaru and Kaoru roughly brushed past her, bumping her shoulder.

Ootori paused to adjust his glasses. Shiori swore his glasses flashed with some sinister light.

Suou stopped in front of her.

Shiori scrunched up her face in preparation for a dramatic rant worthy of an Oscar nomination. Overprotective much? It was technically her fault but still, there was no need to yell at her.

Instead, Suou dropped down on one knee.

Shiori's eyes popped open.

_What the freaking hell…_

He clasped her hand in his and stared up at her with dark violet eyes.

_What, whut, whoa._

Shiori felt her mental capacities skid to a screeching halt. She thought she had gotten over the Host Club's annoyingly good looks but nope. This close proximity enhanced every obnoxiously chiselled feature.

"Shiori, can I ask you to take care of Haruhi?" His voice was gentle and soft and held a hint of some foreign accent.

Shiori nodded dumbly, all speech capabilities still on shut down.

It wasn't Haninozuka who had the best puppy eyes. It was this guy.

The door closed.

Shiori blinked.

_What in the name of Hades was that?_

Haruhi laughed. "Yeah, he's always like that."

Shiori laughed too.

"How are you Haruhi?"

"I'm really fine. It's no big deal."

"I heard you got stitches."

"Don't worry, it's only a couple of stitches. The doctor says I'll be fine by the end of this week."

Shiori winced. Stitches were serious no matter how Haruhi made light of it. Shiori sat down at the table across from Haruhi.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. I really am. I didn't mean to push you. I'm sorry." Shiori bowed her head low.

"Shiori, stop," Haruhi said, pushing Shiori upright. "I know it was an accident."

"I'm sorry."

"You're starting to fuss like the Host Club."

Shiori smiled wryly.

_They are better friends to you than I am…_

"Have some strawberry tarts," Shiori said, pushing the pastry box over to Haruhi. "I'll make dinner for you. What do you want? Porridge? Soup?"

"I only have a cut. I'm not sick," Haruhi deadpanned. "Has the Host Club really infected you?"

"Well then, you know what, let's call delivery," Shiori said. Haruhi was about to protest but Shiori rolled right over her. "Sushi. My treat. Dad just finished some big case and he transferred some extra money into my account. I haven't had sushi for some time either."

Haruhi's resolve visibly weakened at the mention of sushi.

"Okay," Haruhi agreed and then screeched as thunder cracked across the sky like a whip.

"Still?" Shiori asked, moving over to grab some blankets from the bedroom.

"Yep," Haruhi whimpered.

Shiori threw the blanket over both of them and turned on the television, raising the volume. The two girls then huddled together, sipping tea, eating tarts and selecting sushi for their dinner.

"I'm glad you're here," Haruhi whispered.

Shiori laid her head on Haruhi's soft fluffy hair.

_Haruhi, where were you when I needed you?_

**X**

"Haruhi, tadaima! Eh, we have a guest? Oooh, it's Shiori? Welcome, it's been so long since you've been here."

Within seconds of entering the house, Ranka had spotted Shiori, grabbed her into a tight hug and given her two air kisses on each cheek.

"Okaeri, Ranka-san," Shiori gasped, flailing for air. "I was just here last week for dinner."

Ranka-san released her. "Oh, I forgot," he said, giggling girlishly behind perfectly manicured fingers. "Have you girls had dinner?"

"Okaeri, Dad," Haruhi said. "You're just in time. There's sushi for you."

"Oooh, sushi, what a treat! HARUHIWHATHAPPENEDTOYOURHAND?"

"Oh nothing, I fell onto some glass at the bakery."

"WHATDOYOUMEANNOTHING? ISEESTITCHES!?"

It took half an hour before Ranka-san was satisfied with their explanation and calmed down.

"The moment you're back, you get Haruhi into trouble, Shiori." Ranka-san frowned.

"Sorry," Shiori said meekly, bowing. No matter how intimidating the Host Club was, Ranka-san with his blood red nails beat them out by a dozen miles – if Shiori wasn't careful, her blood would be Ranka-san's next nail polish.

"Oh dear, I was joking, don't look so frightened. I know it's an accident. As long as you take care of Haruhi properly from now on." Ranka-san patted her hand. "So tell me, how are you doing? Is your father still leaving you alone in that big house?"

"Yes, he has another business trip."

"Tsk, tsk. How could he leave his only daughter alone like that?" Ranka-san frowned even more. "Maybe I should have a talk with Kogorou."

"No no, it's okay. He's busy working. And I'm used to being alone," Shiori said.

Ranka-san sniffed, whipping out a perfumed handkerchief. "Oh you, so independent. Just like little Haruhi."

Shiori and Haruhi glanced at each other.

_Oh no, not the waterworks. _

"You and Haruhi should hang out more," Ranka-san said, dabbing his eyes delicately. "It will be a great comfort to my fatherly heart if you both weren't so lonely."

Shiori smiled. "Sure."

Shiori didn't worry about keeping that promise.

Things would soon return to normal soon enough. Once they returned to school, Haruhi would be too busy with her studies and Host Club to care. Besides, Shiori lived too far away. In no time at all, they wouldn't have talked for six months and then one year and then two. People drifted apart very easily.

Shiori was an expert on that.

**XXX**

Thanks for all your reviews. I had great fun reading them. Oops looks like I made you hate the Host Club. Hahaha. That was kind of my point actually. They're really sweet and protective of Haruhi but to anyone who they deem as not worth their attention or heaven forbid, crosses them - insert hand slicing across throat motion. One of you said that you were beginning to feel what Shiori felt towards Haruhi and I literally squealed because that means I kinda achieved my goal and made you feel what my character felt. YAY!

So hopefully, this chapter redeems the Host Club and Haruhi a little.

But the real drama starts in the next chapter. I am so excited for the chapter I can't even...

** SophieNewman and anyone's who curious about the title "The Lying Duchess" - all will be revealed very soon. That's all I will say for now. **

Thanks for reading. Please leave more reviews. More reviews equals me happy equals me more writing equals mroe updates. Yes, I'm bribing you. Sayonaraaaaa!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine – A Peaceful Day _**

**_Five months later – January _**

"Boreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed," Hikaru whined, throwing his games console on the sofa he was sprawled on. "Who is so important that Tono and Kyoya-senpai have to close the Host Club personally welcome him?"

Nobody answered him.

Kaoru was sprawled belly-down on a sofa close by, scribbling furiously in a notebook, a faraway look in his eyes.

Honey was eating cake and Mori was sipping tea.

Haruhi was doing her homework – ironically, joining the Host Club had given her a quiet place to study.

So all in all, it was a peaceful day at the third music room – such days were rare and guaranteed not to last.

Hikaru gave his twin a hard poke. "Oi Kaoru."

"Hmm? Oh, Kyoya-senpai said the son of some major law firm transferred over," Kaoru mumbled distractedly. "He's an exchange student or something."

"Who exactly?"

Kaoru shrugged carelessly. "Dunno."

"Oh, I think his name is Kisaki. Heir of the Kisaki Law Firm," Honey added. "Right, Takashi?"

Mori nodded.

Hikaru huffed. "Boringggggggggggggg."

Just then, the doors burst open.

"Welcome, Shuuchi," said Tamaki. "To the Ouran High School Host Club."

Haruhi blinked. Tamaki was bathed in some sort of golden light while red rose petals fluttered around him.

"Men, this is Kisaki Shuuchi, the exchange student from Boston, America. He will be joining Kyoya's and my class for the rest of the semester. Shuuchi, these are my men. We will be doing our best to help you fulfil your wish."

The rest of the Host Club gave Kisaki Shuuchi an once-over. He was decently tall with decent looks. In any case, he did not appear shabby next to the Host Club – which was already an accomplishment on its own – but was no competition. They accepted him.

"So what's going on, Tono?" Hikaru asked, straightening up, a cheerful glint in his eyes. He sensed something _fun_.

"Ah, Shuuchi-kun here has been torn apart by the oceans from his childhood sweetheart," Tamaki said, whipping out a silk handkerchief. "Separated for many years, he now seeks to arrange a date for her that will rekindle their old love with all the passion of yore."

Kisaki Shuuchi who had been standing at the door flabbergasted now sputtered into action.

"Childhood sweetheart? How did you get the idea? No, no, she's not…" he said, putting up his hands in protest. "She's just, just…"

Tamaki wasn't hearing any of it. He dragged Shuuchi across the room and plopped him down at the grand piano. "Ah, you will play a song for her," he continued. "Under my tutelage, you will be able to make her fall in love with just the sound of your music."

"She's not my childhood sweetheart," Shuuchi repeated, blushing furiously. "She's just, she's just a relative."

At this, the twins perked up. They sneaked up to either side of Shuuchi and flung their arms around him. "Oooh, Shuuchi-senpai, scandalous. Can it be…_incest_?" they purred into his ear.

Shuuchi jumped back in horror. "No! No no no no."

Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their arms around each other.

"You know what they always say, Kaoru?"

"That people who deny the most are those who have something to hide, Hikaru?"

Shuuchi's jaw dropped, his eyes darting furiously between the twins and inappropriately-placed hands around each other's waists.

Haruhi pitied him. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack soon.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, stop it," Haruhi said, pulling them back. "I'm sorry, Shuuchi-senpai, these two are just giant pranksters."

Hikaru and Kaoru pouted, extricating themselves from their embrace before pulling Haruhi into a twin sandwich.

"Oh," Shuuchi said, blinking. Then, to the twins' surprise, he burst out into laughter. "That was good. Got me. I'm Kisaki Shuuchi, nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

The twins glanced at it and then at Kyoya and then shook Shuuchi's hand.

"I'm Hitachiin Hikaru," Kaoru said.

"I'm Hitachiin Kaoru," Hikaru said.

"And we're the Hitachiin twin brothers," they said in unison. "And this is Fujioka Haruhi by the way." They pointed to a squirming Haruhi in between them.

"We're all first years. Nice to meet you, Shuuchi-senpai."

"Oh, there's no need to call me senpai," Shuuchi said. "I'm your age actually. I just got moved up a year in my school back in Boston so just call me Shuuchi. No need for the honorifics as well."

"Really? Can I call you Shuu-chan then?" Honey asked, bouncing up to meet Shuuchi. "I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Honey-senpai for short! I'm in the third year."

Shuuchi blinked again. "Shuu-chan?"

"Yup, there's Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Haru-chan, Tama-chan and Kyo-chan and there's Shuu-chan."

Shuuchi laughed. "Well then. It's been a long time since anyone called me that anyway. Nice to meet you Honey-senpai."

"Morinozuka Takashi. Third year." Mori held out his hand for Shuuchi. "Mori for short."

Tamaki clapped his hands for attention. "All right, men, now that the introductions are over, we must now start planning for Shuuchi's reunion with his uh, erm… _relative?_"

Shuuchi ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. "Well, erm, it's my sister, my twin sister."

Everyone in the Host Club turned to Kyoya in light of this unexpected development.

"I didn't know you had a twin sister," Tamaki said. "Kyoya didn't say anything about it…"

"Oh so you guys did a background check on me?" Shuuchi asked.

Tamaki let out a squawk of fear and clamped his hands over his mouth, staring fearfully at Kyoya.

"It's okay." Shuuchi shrugged, unperturbed. "So are you guys willing to help me out? I haven't got much time; I'm meeting her tomorrow."

Haruhi blinked. Most people would be freaked out if they had their background checked beforehand by their new classmates. Shuuchi was surprisingly calm. Rich people and their weird ways. Who even did background checks on their new classmates anyway?

"When was the last time you saw your twin sister?" Kaoru asked.

"Over three years ago?"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Why were you two separated?" Hikaru asked.

"Our parents divorced when we were six. Mom and I moved to America while she stayed in Japan with Dad."

"Ten years is a long time," Tamaki murmured.

"Well, we saw each other every year or so anyway."

"Mon ami, what a tragic story." Tamaki pounced on Shuuchi. "But fret not, I swear on my title as King of the Host Club that I will do everything in my power to reunite you with your long-lost sister! Are you with me, men?"

"Hear hear!" The twins chorused enthusiastically.

"Hear hear!" chirped Honey.

"Hear hear," said Mori in his monotone.

Haruhi felt her eyebrow twitch. This was going to turn out like one of their hare-brained schemes, wouldn't it? This Shuuchi guy had no idea what he was getting into. And his poor twin sister.

"Long-lost is a bit too much, no? I did see her three years ago," Shuuchi said, moving over to stand beside Kyoya as Tamaki drew up some scheme on the whiteboard.

"You're very open with us," Kyoya said.

Shuuchi shrugged. "It's not as if you can't find this information if you looked. Besides, I'm asking for your help anyway. So what do you say, can you recommend any good places to go for dinner with my sis?"

"Tamaki is already planning an event for you," Kyoya said.

"Involving castles, dragons and knights?" Shuuchi asked, raising an eyebrow at Tamaki's drawings.

Kyoya allowed a smile. "What's her name by the way?"

Shuuchi looked over at Kyoya's laptop. "Still can't find out?"

"I thought it would be more polite to ask."

"Well, I'll tell you," Shuuchi said. "If you tell me why you have included a girl in a host club? Aren't you guys entertaining girls?"

Everyone in the vicinity froze.

"Oh dear me, have I stepped on a landmine?"

Kyoya shut his laptop with a click and slid his glasses up his nose.

As much as this Shuuchi guy was beginning to annoy him, Kyoya could not expel him from Ouran, exile him from Japan or do any of the numerous illegal things he would very much like to do. The Kisaki Law Firm was internationally renowned and Kisaki Shuuchi was its heir. Moreover, the Kisaki family were known for being very selective with the company they kept. This was a rare opportunity – rare enough that his father had deigned to remind Kyoya to not to miss it.

"How did you know Haruhi was a girl?" Kyoya asked, shooting the rest of the Host Club a _look_ to behave, especially Tamaki and the twins who looked like they were about to spontaneously implode.

"She looks too feminine for a boy," Shuuchi replied. "So I watched how you guys behaved around her. Then I asked and your reactions confirmed my suspicions."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses again. This guy was smart. "But she was wearing a boy school uniform," Hikaru interrupted.

"When the impossible is eliminated, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," Shuuchi replied. "So, what's the story?"

"I broke an eight million yen vase," Haruhi said. "So they forced me to work as a host to pay off my debts."

Shuuchi raised his eyebrow again. "Forced you? Slavery?"

Tamaki had been quiet for far too long and he now exploded with all the force of a pent-up pressure cooker.

"NUUUUU, my daughter, how can you be so cruel as to say that you were forced to work –"

"It is technically true," Haruhi and Shuuchi said at the same time, sending Tamaki into a fresh bout of tears.

"NUUUU, MOMMY, HARUHI IS SIDING WITH SHUUCHI!"

Kyoya rubbed his temples.

The Host Club wasn't even open for business today. It was supposed to be peaceful.

**XXX**

Any guesses as to who Kisaki Shuuchi is? Logical guesses as well as absurd ones (he's a time-travelling alien from Pluto, the non-planet, or he's the love child of Ootori Yoshio and Suou Yuzuru, Kyoya and Tamaki's father respectively) are equally welcome. Please comment with your answers. I need some lols in my life.

Fun fact: the Japanese kanji for Kisaki is 妃 which means princess. The Chinese character however means concubine. Basically, Kisaki refers to royalty.

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!

** ehcorns: My updates range from daily to weekly but usually no longer than that. I got the plot all thought out and I want this story completed asap haha. **

**The title of the previous chapter actually is a lyric from a My Chemical Romance song called Helena. It's a pretty sad song and it kinda describes Shiori's feelings. Well, I was listening to it while writing the chapter. It's Shiori's way of saying goodbye to Haruhi and how she thinks they'll never be as close as they once were again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten – Reunion _**

"So, are you going to tell me your sister's name?" Kyoya asked, tapping his fingers irritably against the seat of the limousine.

"Nope," Shuuchi said all too cheerfully. "Now, stop glaring at me like that. It'll set my hair on fire and waste all the hours I've spent styling it."

Kyoya's eyes twitched. He redirected his wrath.

"Stop growing mushrooms in my limo," he snarled at Tamaki who was sulking in a corner after Haruhi had flat out refused to come along to watch the touching reunion between Shuuchi and his twin sister whose name Kyoya had yet to know. And Kyoya didn't like not knowing.

"Shuuchi, help," Tamaki whined, clinging onto Shuuchi. "Mommy is being mean to Daddy again."

"Why do you call Kyoya Mommy?" Shuuchi asked. "Do you guys have some role-play like Hikaru and Kaoru as well?"

Kyoya smiled.

The rest of the Host Club scooted to the other side of the car, as far away from Kyoya as they possibly could in the enclosed space.

"Takashi, normal people shouldn't have fangs," Honey wailed.

"No kidding," Hikaru and Kaoru muttered through their teeth, clinging to each other.

"Jeez, you look like my grandmother when you smile like that," Shuuchi said. "She has an impressive set of fangs as well."

"You're fast challenging Tamaki for the title of most bothersome nincompoop," Kyoya said.

Shuuchi shrugged. "That is too great an honour, Kyoya. I wouldn't dare usurp Tamaki's position in your heart."

There was a great deal of sputtering as the twins tried and failed to rein in their laughter. Kyoya spared them a cold glance before continuing, "You are either very confident in yourself or have no notion of self-preservation whatsoever."

"Neither. I have just lived with my grandmother for a very long time," Shuuchi said. "You should meet her one day."

"I'd be honoured to meet the matriarch of the Kisaki family."

"I know." Shuuchi smiled, meeting Kyoya's eyes.

Everyone else in the car shivered.

Shuuchi's phone rang at that moment.

"Oh, Shiori, you're here?" he said. "Where are you?"

_Kisaki Shiori. _

Kyoya made a note on his tablet.

Shuuchi took out a photo from his pocket. "Eh, but I don't see you anywhere?"

The Host Club crowded around the photo. It was of a girl with jet black hair tied into a high ponytail, wearing a middle-school uniform. She was nothing extraordinary. Except for the fact that she was surprisingly familiar.

"Hey, isn't she…" Hikaru began.

"Haruhi's friend at the bakery?" Kaoru finished. "What's her name again?"

The picture vanished as Shuuchi pocketed it and left the car, waving a careless goodbye to them.

"Do any of you remember her name?" Kaoru asked again. They shook their heads.

"I can't remember but I don't think her surname was Kisaki though," Honey said.

"It was Nakamori Shiori," Kyoya said, looking up from his tablet. "I'm assuming she took their father's surname while Shuuchi took their mother's. But from my records, she doesn't have any siblings, let alone a twin brother." He frowned.

The Kisakis' information was certainly well-kept. All the more satisfying to get to the bottom of this then.

**X**

_Could it be?_

Haruhi paused in the stirring of her stew.

Shiori did have a twin brother who moved to America with their mother when they were six. Haruhi couldn't remember his name though. Shiori rarely talked about him.

But Shuuchi's surname was Kisaki, not Nakamori. Besides, Shiori would tell her if Shiori's brother was coming to Ouran right? They hadn't talked much since the summer holidays ended. School was so busy and Shiori lived so far away. But Haruhi had sent Shiori a card for Christmas and Shiori had sent back a card for New Year.

Haruhi wondered if she should have gone with the Host Club to see their reunion. But it was snowing and her Dad was actually home for dinner for once. Haruhi shook her head and gave the stew another stir.

She would give Shiori a call later though.

**X**

"Shuuchi," Shiori called, spotting her brother in the crowd.

Shuuchi turned around, looking everywhere except at her.

Shiori sighed and stopped right in front of him.

"I'm here Shuuchi," she said, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Shuuchi stared at her. "Shiori?"

"No, I'm not Shiori, your twin sister; I'm an alien sent from Mars to impersonate her and kidnap you," Shiori said sarcastically.

"What happened to you?"

Shiori rolled her eyes. "I cut my hair. Why, you don't like it?" She messed up her already messy spiky short hair.

"Erm, er, well… when did you cut it?"

"Last October."

Shuuchi looked his twin sister up and down.

They had been the same height three years ago but now, Shiori was slightly shorter. Her silky black hair which had reached down to her waist was now all chopped off. She wore dark jeans, a black coat and combat boots. The only colour on her was the colour of her skin. It was a far cry from the soft pastels and hues he remembered she wore three years ago.

"Well you've changed," he said finally.

"So have you," she replied. Not as much as her though. He was just taller, broader shoulders, more defined features. Other than that, her brother was as transparent as ever. His face all but screamed "What the hell happened to you?" as he took her in. She smiled wryly. "How does it feel to be taller than me?"

"Great. Jealous?"

"Very."

There was a pause as they both hesitated, unsure of what to say. Three years was a long time. There had been emails and letters but they had dwindled down to the occasional card on Christmas or New Year or the birthday they shared.

Shuuchi opened his mouth to bring up the preparations he had made for their little reunion but the words caught in his throat. He now realised – far too late – that he didn't know his twin sister anymore. She could hate what he had prepared for all he knew. There was a chance, a tiny chance, that she might, that their twin telepathy survived. But the risk of his plan failing was too much. Even if she didn't like what he had prepared, he knew she would pretend to and then it would be horribly awkward. It would expose every single gap and hole and crack that had emerged in the three, no, ten years they had spent apart.

"Shuuchi, remember there was this little ramen shop we used to go with our family every weekend?" Shiori asked, breaking the silence.

"Um, not really?" He smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay," she said. "I only remember it because Grandma used to take me there quite often."

"Grandma?"

"Our paternal grandmother," Shiori explained. "Not the one you lived with, silly."

"Oh yeah."

"Come on, it's already snowing. Let's go to the shop and get out of the cold."

Shiori put her hand in Shuuchi's and pulled him along, like the bossy older-by-only-three-minutes sister she had always been.

**XXX**

Your reviews for the past chapter literally made lol. Love you guys so much; yall are hilarious. Question for this chapter: how are yall finding Shiori's twin brother so far?

Thanks for reading. Again, please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven – What Happened After_**

"The Host Club emergency meeting on the subject of the long-lost twins, Kisaki Shuuchi and Nakamori Shiori, will now come to order," Tamaki announced, tapping a gavel. "Kyoya will first give his report."

Haruhi sighed.

Was it necessary to have this meeting? Was it necessary to drag her out of her warm house on a snowy Saturday morning for it? Was it necessary to interrupt her potentially productive day?

Of course it was.

"Subjects are Kisaki Shuuchi and Nakamori Shiori. Relationship: fraternal twins. Birthday: 3 March. Age: sixteen as of this January. Parents: Nakamori Kogorou and Nakamori Eri née Kisaki. Both are lawyers. Nakamori-san is a senior partner of a small but successful law firm. Kisaki-san is head of the American branch of the multi-national Kisaki Law Firm.

Status: divorced ten years ago. After the divorce, Nakamori Eri changed her surname back to Kisaki. There are no records but it is safe to assume that she also changed the surname of her son to Kisaki. Both of them moved to Boston, America while Nakamori Kogorou and Shiori remained in Tokyo, Japan.

Further notes: the twins do not appear to be close, having lived apart for ten years with only yearly visits. However, they have not seen each other for the past three years and do not appear to have a regular correspondence."

"Thank you, Kyoya. Next, Hikaru, Kaoru," Tamaki said, snapping his fingers.

"Yes, Tono!" they saluted him.

"The Kisakis are a distinguished family distantly related to royalty from the Meji era. They have long been involved in jurisprudence and law; many have become Chief Justices and judges. Kisaki Law Firm was founded by Kisaki Kenji, Kisaki Shuuchi's grandfather," Hikaru reported.

"On the other hand, the Nakamori family is a commoner family. However, Nakamori Kogorou was awarded a scholarship to study at Ouran High School and it is believed he met Kisaki Eri there. They both went to study law at Ouran University before getting married," Kaoru continued.

Haruhi took it all in. Auntie Eri, as she had called Shiori's mother, had been a friend of her mother. But she had never known she was from such an illustrious family. Then again, Shiori never liked to talk about her mother.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called. "Do you have anything to add?"

Haruhi shook her head.

"Objection!" Hikaru called.

"Tono, Haruhi is being uncooperative again," complained Kaoru.

"As an old friend of Nakamori Shiori, do you mean to say you have nothing to add?" Kyoya asked.

"No," Haruhi replied. "I didn't even know the Kisaki family was such a big deal."

"Did you know Kisaki Shuuchi and Nakamori Shiori were related?" Kyoya asked.

"I only found out yesterday when I was looking through old photos," Haruhi said. "Shiori didn't tell me about her brother coming to Ouran High."

"Wait, wait, wait," Hikaru interrupted. "Do you even know she had a twin brother?"

"Of course I did," Haruhi said, sounding miffed now. "I didn't know he had a different surname though. Shiori rarely talked about him."

"And you didn't recognise him or his name?" Kaoru asked.

"I only saw him briefly three years ago when he came to visit Shiori," Haruhi said. "Shuuchi's story sounded similar to Shiori's so I checked my old pictures and found out that Shiori's brother was named Shuuchi as well. That's when I guessed."

"Why didn't Shiori-chan tell you, Haru-chan? Aren't you two good friends?" Honey asked.

Haruhi deflated a little. "I don't know," she said, shaking her head forlornly. "And Shiori didn't pick up her phone last night."

**X**

"Hey Shiori, don't you have a friend called Haruhi in middle school?" Shuuchi asked. He slid a picture over. "This is the two of you right?"

Shiori nodded, sipping her coffee. It was Saturday morning and they were at a café for breakfast.

"In the Host Club I told you about yesterday," Shuuchi continued. "There's a girl cross-dressing as a guy – which is a really funny story by the way; I'll tell you about it later – and her name's Haruhi too. Fujioka Haruhi."

"Same person," Shiori said, absent-mindedly as she pondered the difficult question of whether she should add ketchup or chilli to her omelette.

"What?" Shuuchi nearly spat out his coffee. "But there's no way this girl–" He jabbed at Haruhi in the picture. "could be mistaken for a boy! The long hair and big eyes…"

He glanced at his sister in the picture and then at her in real life. "Well, I could say the same for you so I guess that point is moot."

Shiori shrugged. Chilli, it was.

"But why didn't you tell me when I mentioned her to you last night?" Shuuchi asked. "Or when I told you I was going to Ouran?"

_Because I was hoping you would never meet. _

"You aren't even in the same year as her," Shiori replied.

"So? I could have said hi," Shuuchi said.

"Well you've already said hi without my help," Shiori replied. "Don't ask me to help you hit on my friends. It's weird."

"Hey hey hey I never said anything," Shuuchi protested.

Shiori shrugged again. "You were mesmerised by her three years ago, don't lie."

"Well, she was pretty," Shuuchi said. "Still pretty. I don't know people can mistake her for a boy."

"Idiots exist," Shiori said. "And they breed like rabbits, thus populating the world with even more idiotic idiots."

"Harsh," Shuuchi snorted. Pause. "You're very different from three years ago."

"So you've said. For the hundredth time," Shiori said, rolling her eyes. "I get it. You don't like this new cynical me. Soz, you gotta deal with it."

"Again, I didn't say anything," Shuuchi said. Pause. "Hey weren't you and Haruhi were pretty close?"

"Three years is a long time."

"Oh, so you two…drifted apart?"

"Yeah."

"Different schools?"

"Yeah."

"That's such a waste." Pause. "So if you two went to the same school again, you would be close again."

Shiori looked up from her omelette. "What are you trying to say, Shuuchi?"

"Well, Gran had this idea that," Shuuchi began slowly. For some reason, he had a feeling Shiori wasn't going to like this idea.

"What did Grandmother say?"

"Well…"

"Spit it out."

"She wants you to go to Ouran High School."

It was Shiori's turn to spit out her coffee. _"What?"_

"Gran thought that it would be good for both of us to go to the same school so she applied for your transfer. They've just approved it. You can start the week after," Shuuchi explained hurriedly. He was right. Shiori did not like the idea. Steam was literally coming out of Shiori's ears. "It's not going to be so bad. I'll be there. And Haruhi will be there. You won't be in the same class as Haruhi though. You'll be in 1-D but the school says that if your grades improve, they can move you to the A class and… Shiori, are you okay?"

Crack.

The handle dislocated from Shiori's coffee cup.

"Oh." Shiori released her tight grip on the cup.

Shuuchi shifted his chair backwards ever so slightly.

"What do you mean I can start the week after the next at Ouran High School?" Shiori snarled, slamming her hands on the table. "Did I say I wanted to go? Did Grandmother even ask for my opinion? Why didn't you tell me earlier for that matter?"

"Gran thought it could be a, a, erm, pleasant surprise," Shuuchi said.

"Does it look like I'm _pleasantly surprised_?" Shiori's eyes narrowed and Shuuchi scooted even further back.

"Whatever." Shiori took a deep breath. "Anyway, I am _not_ going," Shiori said and glared as Shuuchi was about to protest. "And that's _final_."

"Fine with me. You've got to take it up to Gran though," Shuuchi said. "Next Saturday when she's back. And you know she always gets her way."

"We'll see." Shiori sipped her new cup of coffee. "We'll see."

**XXX**

After all the drama in the previous chapters, this chapter is pretty mild. But it's the calm before the storm. You'll get more drama next chapter which I'll post tomorrow since it's pretty short.

Thanks for reading and please please review. Question for this chapter: what was the first part of this story that made you want to continue reading? Humour me, I'mma really curious :D Btw, pats on the back for everyone who guessed Shuuchi's identity correctly. Though, have I said how much I liked your other guesses? Fem!Mori's twin brother and Sherlock Holmes. Ingredients for a crack fic there.

** justaislinn: HAHAHA sexual tension between Kyoya and Shuuchi? OTP. And yes, disaster's coming. I haven't even scratched the surface of Shiori's many many issues. Is it bad that I find it so fun to write Shiori's angst? **

** Pandahawaiian123: No offence taken. Yup, Shiori's pretty - read, extremely - silly there but people do like to lie to themselves. As they say, denial isn't just a river in Egypt... **


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Twelve – Showdown_**

"Don't get _too_ angry," Shuuchi said.

"Don't worry. I'm not angry. I'm perfectly calm," Shiori said.

"Yeah, and I'm a saint," Shuuchi retorted.

"You are," Shiori shot back. "For living with her for so long."

"Gran's not that bad," Shuuchi said.

"You have been brainwashed."

"Whatever." Shuuchi stopped outside their grandmother's office on the third floor of the Kisaki mansion. "Don't say anything you will regret. Remember, you're going to be living with her as well."

"Kindly remind me again why I'm going to be living with her?"

"Because Mom and Dad are off gallivanting the world on the their second honeymoon and Grandfather and Grandmother are taking care of us till they return and then we'll live as one big happy family in the Kisaki mansion."

"Right."

Shiori and Shuuchi looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"It's good to see both of you."

Shiori stopped mid-laugh. In front of her and Shuuchi was a tall man with greying hair and kind eyes she vaguely remembered.

"Grandad." Shuuchi hugged the man warmly. "I thought you said you won't be back till next week?"

"I only dropped by for a dinner today. I have to leave tomorrow," the man replied. "How are you doing?"

"Great," Shuuchi replied.

"Good afternoon, Grandfather," Shiori said, bowing slightly.

"Oh, don't be so formal," the man, well, Grandfather, said. "Call me Granddad like Shuuchi does. It's good to see you, Shiori." He gave her a hug and Shiori stiffened.

Grandfather stepped back, a sad smile on his face. "Well then, I'll leave you to meet you grandmother. See you for dinner."

He walked off and Shiori turned to the double doors of the office with despair.

"Kill me now."

"Don't be a drama queen."

Shuuchi knocked and then opened the door.

**X**

"Going to Ouran High School is a great opportunity and you would be a fool to refuse it," Grandmother aka the Devil Wears Prada said.

"I'm doing fine at Higashi High. There is absolutely no need to transfer in the middle of the year and disrupt my studies," Shiori argued.

"Shuuchi goes there."

"I will see him in the house anyway. It's not as if I'm going to be in the same class or even the same year as him."

"Don't you want to go to the same school both your parents graduated from?"

"No." Shiori barely clamped down on her lips in time from blurting out "Why would I?"

Grandmother dearest sighed. "Shiori, I get that you're not happy about coming to live with us here. It will be quite a change from the freedom you had living alone. However, we're still a family and I would appreciate it if you would make the effort to at least try."

"Grandmother," Shiori said. "I'm not complaining about moving into the house. I just don't think Ouran is the place for me."

Translation: I don't think this snazzy uppity-up rich and prestigious world that the Kisakis inhabit is for me.

"You're part of our family now," Grandmother said.

Translation: You have no choice. Deal with it.

"You will begin at Ouran High School on Monday. Your uniform and textbooks are in your room," Grandmother continued. "I will handle the transfer procedures at Higashi High for you."

"Grandmother –"

"The decision is final."

Shiori clenched her fists.

"I refuse to go."

"Don't be childish."

"I'm the one going to the school. Don't I have a choice?"

"Be reasonable, Shiori. You can be with your brother and get away from the undesirable influences in the school. This is the best for you."

Something snapped in Shiori. Who was this woman to suddenly barge into Shiori's world, call herself Grandmother and dictate what was best for her?

"Because you always know what's best right?" Shiori asked sarcastically. "Like Mom and Dad breaking up ten years ago."

Shuuchi gasped.

Their grandmother's face turned to stone

Shiori knew she had said the wrong thing. Or right, depending on your point of view. Or it was wrong precisely because it was right. It was no secret Grandmother didn't approve of Mom and Dad's marriage – she bothered to hide her opinion. It was no secret that her strong disapproval was part of the reason – a significant part – why Mom and Dad broke up.

But some things are just not meant to be said.

There goes her non-existent relationship with Grandmother dearest.

_Oops. _

Shiori should really learn to keep her mouth shut.

So, like any self-respecting teenager faced with a fiasco that they had caused, Shiori turned and stalked out of the door. There would be consequences – most definitely and terrible ones at that – but Shiori couldn't be bothered for now. Besides, she hadn't gotten into trouble for quite a while. Now was as good a time as any.

"Shiori, Shiori." Her brother was calling her name. She stopped.

"Shiori," he panted as he caught up to her. "Dinner…"

"Another time. I need to go home and pack my stuff and move here so I can go to Ouran on Monday."

Shuuchi looked up in surprise. "You are going to Ouran?"

"Do I look like I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then don't ask obvious questions; you're an aspiring lawyer," Shiori said. "Have you told your friends that I'm coming to Ouran?"

"Huh? You mean the Host Club? No."

"Don't tell them."

Shuuchi looked confused. "Why? They're gonna find out soon enough anyway. Kyoya has his sources."

Shiori shrugged. "Let them find out then. At the very least, I can start school peacefully."

"Even Haruhi?"

"Even Haruhi."

Shuuchi frowned but said nothing.

After a while, he spoke, "You can't avoid them forever, you know," Shuuchi said. "And they're quite nice once you get to know them – cake in the face notwithstanding."

Of course.

"I've gotta go. You don't need to see me off."

**X**

"Hajimemashite. My name is Nakamori Shiori. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Shiori bowed to her new class.

Stare, stare, whisper, whisper.

"Welcome to 1-D," the teacher said. "I hope you will enjoy your time here."

Not likely.

"Please sit at the empty seat beside Kasanoda-kun at the last row."

Staring and whispering from the class increased.

Shiori soon saw why.

On her right was a guy with unkempt reddish-brown hair and a face that seemed perpetually stuck in a murderous scowl. He wore a T-shirt beneath his white school shirt and his school tie was missing.

_Ooo, interesting. This school actually had delinquents? _

"Whatcha starin' at?" he growled out and Shiori swore the guy sitting on her left let out a whimper.

_Pussy._

"Oh, nothing, sorry," she said calmly and sat down, smoothing the poofy skirt of the yellow atrocity that was her new school uniform.

Too bad her delinquency days were over. How utterly tragic.

**XXX**

New chapter. I really am spoiling you guys aren't I? So please please review! It makes me happier than Honey-senpai with cakes. Seriously. I check my emails in the morning for reviews.

Anyway, this chapter and the next will focus on developing Shiori's dysfunctional relationship with her family so no Host Club for a while. After that, they'll start properly interacting. *rubs hands in anticipation* Anddddd will romance start blooming? Question for this chapter: who would you like to see Shiori with in the future? I have a couple of ideas but I wanna see what you guys think. SO TELL ME PLEASE.

As always, thanks for reading.

** GlassyTheRosePen: Aww, thanks for the rant :P I really enjoyed reading it and all the other lovely reviews you leave on my chapters. 3**

** LunarFanGoddess: Haha wait till you see more of Shiori's strength. And since when was Host Club ****_not_**** stalkerish?**

** AuiHeart: Yes! *fistpump* someone finally realised it. I was waiting. Shiori's name was originally supposed to be Mouri Shiori but I thought it didn't sound nice so I changed it to Nakamori Shiori. Btw totally off topic but feel free to come fangirl with me about Shinichi and Kaito.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Thirteen – The Semantics of Attachment _**

Shiori was sleeping soundly in bed.

It was the Saturday after her first week at Ouran High School. In other words, it was time for sleeping in and recuperating.

So Shiori was not pleased when her brother barged into the room at eight in the morning.

"Rise and shine, little sister," Shuuchi sang. "We have a family breakfast today."

"Go away." Shiori moaned, pulling the duvets over her head. "Get off the bed."

"Get up, Gran wouldn't be happy if you're late to our family breakfast," Shuuchi said, bouncing on her bed.

"What family breakfast?" Shiori said, now burrowing under her pillows. "I've seen her face every breakfast for five days in a row. Can't I get a break?"

"Granddad's back from his business trip so we're having an extra big breakfast to welcome him home," Shuuchi explained. "Come on, there'll be lots of food. You like food."

"I like sleep more."

"Granddad hasn't had a meal with you yet," Shuuchi needled. "Since you left before dinner last Saturday."

_The guilt trip. How dare he?_

Shiori reluctantly dragged herself out of bed and into the adjoining bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Shiori stumbled out, fully dressed but still looking half-dead.

"Are you wearing that down?" Shuuchi asked.

"Is there anything wrong?" Shiori sat down at her dressing table to blow dry her hair.

"Aren't T-shirts and track pants a little, erm, thin, for winter?"

"The house is heated, bro."

"Still…"

Shiori popped one eye open to glare at her brother. "What?" Oh. He was dressed in slacks and a button-up shirt with his sleeves rolled up.

Shiori wanted to roll her eyes but decided it was too much effort. "Why so formal?" she whined. "You said it was only a family breakfast. What should I wear now?"

"A dress would be nice," he suggested.

Shiori groaned again but pulled out a grey dress with a high collar and short sleeves. "Cashmere fancy enough?"

"Yup, looks good."

She grabbed a grey sweater and black leggings and entered the bathroom again. She emerged twenty minutes later, having managed to tame her spiky hair into semi-respectable bob. Still not awake though.

"Satisfactory?"

"Good job," Shuuchi said, patting her hair carefully so as not to mess it up." A plus for effort."

Shiori snorted as she sat on the floor and laced up her combat boots.

"But really, thanks for trying. To get along with Gran, I mean," Shuuchi said. "You haven't argued with her since you apologised for last Saturday's fiasco."

"You give me too much credit," Shiori said. "I'm just too lazy to argue."

Shuuchi laughed and jumped up.

"Let's go down to our breakfast with our dearest maternal grandparents," he said cheerfully, holding out his hand to pull her up. "And after that, we can visit our other grandparents."

That got her attention.

"You don't have to do this today," she said softly.

Shuuchi shrugged. "I want to."

"Okay then." Shiori grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

**X**

The silence at the breakfast table was stifling.

After the immensely awkward hugs and the first few questions about school, life and the weather, Shiori gave up on all attempts at conversation. Instead, she focused on keeping her face out of her bowl of cereal. She propped her head up on her elbow.

"Shiori, elbows off the table," instructed Grandmother.

Shiori obeyed and then took an extra large sip of her coffee.

"Shizuka, it's just a family breakfast, no need to be so strict on the poor girl," Grandfather said. "She can barely keep her eyes open."

"Is school very tiring?" he asked kindly.

"Yes," Shiori said and added a sugar cube into her coffee.

"I believe the lessons are on a different level compared to Higashi High," Grandmother said. "How are you coping?"

"Yes." Another sugar cube.

Grandmother raised an eyebrow. "Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

"Yes." Third sugar cube.

"The headmaster told me that you need to get straight As before they can consider transferring you into another class," Grandmother said. "Are you able to get the requisite grades by the end of the term?"

Shiori stared at her grandmother blearily. Wasn't it too early to be talking about this kind of stuff?

"You've been getting mainly Bs and Cs during your first year at Higashi High though your grades have slightly improved in the last term," Grandmother continued. "Do you need a tutor to help you with your studies?"

"No. No tutor. Wait. Grandmother. How did you get my grades?"

Grandmother made a tsk noise. "The school sent me your transcript. But that is not important. I will arrange for a tutor to aid you in your studies for the rest of term."

"What, whut, whoa, I didn't say I needed a tutor," Shiori said, sitting up. Was the coffee finally kicking in?

"Well then, can you guarantee your grades will up to standard for the final examination in March?" Grandmother demanded.

"Straight As?" Shiori asked.

"Have you been listening?" Grandmother sounded exasperated. "Yes, straight As."

Shiori blinked. "I don't know." She hadn't been a very good student the past year. That was an understatement actually. She had been a positively horrific student for the first part of the year. Her teachers hated her. She did a little more studying after the summer holidays but… getting straight As, especially with Ouran's curriculum, was still kind of…far-fetched.

"But I don't want a tutor."

She already had limited alone time with all the family breakfasts and dinners and whatnot. And alone time was very important to her.

"You'll do the work on your own then?" Grandmother asked, looking at Shiori over her cup tea.

Shiori nodded.

"Seeing as you've been able to get decent grades up till middle school, I will trust you," Grandmother said. "However, if you do not achieve the desired grades at this final examination, you will undergo intensive lessons during the holidays and sit for another examination before school reopens. Am I clear?"

Shiori nodded moodily. "Yes." Like she had a choice.

Shiori turned to the large spread of food on the table for comfort. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, croissants, waffles, salad, honeydew, apples and more. Where should she start?

"How about you, Shuuchi?" How are you finding Ouran?" the kind Grandfather asked.

"Great," Shuuchi chirped. "They have a wide range of club activities. And the lessons are pretty interesting. I have this elective on Ancient Greek…"

It was illegal to be so cheerful in the morning. But at least Shuuchi was enjoying the school?

Optimism was the way to survive.

"Ootori Kyoya and Suou Tamaki are in my class," Shuuchi rambled on. "They're hilarious to hang out with…Fujioka Haruhi is in Ouran as well. She's er, erm…"

"The daughter of one of Mom's lawyer friends," Shiori finished for him. "Fujioka Kotoko's daughter."

"Fujioka Kotoko?" Grandmother asked.

"Her maiden name is Katayama Kotoko," Shiori clarified.

"Oh, Eri's senior in law school," Grandfather said. "I remember her. A brilliant lawyer. Very astute."

"Yeah well, Haruhi's pretty brilliant as well. She got into Ouran on a full scholarship!" Shuuchi said.

Grandmother nodded approvingly. "What a smart girl." Then, her eyes glanced over to Shiori and she pursed her lips.

Shiori ignored her and slurped her coffee loudly.

Grandfather coughed. "Have you made any friends in school, Shiori?"

"I'm sitting next to this guy called Kasanoda Ristu."

Everyone at the table choked on their drink.

"Casanova?" Shuuchi asked, barely holding his laughter back. "Are you for real?"

"Kasanoda?" Grandmother asked in an appalled tone. "The yakuza clan, Kasanoda?"

Shiori nodded.

Grandmother's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. Grandfather patted her hand gently. "That's an interesting choice of friend," he said to Shiori. How diplomatic.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool even though he looks scary. And I eat lunch with a girl called Kanazuki Reiko," Shiori said. "The rest of the class are terrified of me cos they think I'm an illegitimate child of some yakuza boss. The current favourite candidate is Tsukasa Shinobu."

Everyone at the table choked on their drink again.

"What?" Shuuchi was almost crying now. "Shit, that's one hell of a conspiracy theory."

"Shuuchi, what did I say about cursing at the table?" Grandmother snapped.

"No?" Shuuchi said, still grinning unapologetically.

"Well, that is an unfortunate misunderstanding," Grandmother said solemnly. "I'm afraid you have to deal with it for a while, Shiori. Your parents want to keep their marriage low-profile for the moment."

"Remarriage, you mean." Shiori shrugged. "Fine with me."

Shuuchi gave an undignified snort which earned him another glare from Grandmother dearest.

And that was the end of the conversation about school.

"Do you have any plans today?" Grandmother asked.

"Huh, are you asking me?" Shiori looked up.

Grandmother dearest audibly sighed. "Yes, you."

"Oh, Shuuchi wanted to visit Grandpa and Grandma. Well, I mean our other grandparents," Shiori answered. "You know, the dead ones."

An awkward silence ensued.

Shiori saw Shuuchi bang his head on the table.

_Oops. _

This was why Shiori was not a morning person. The filter between her brain and her mouth, otherwise known as tact, was conspicuously missing. Shiori sighed. Was eight thirty too early to sneak some tequila from the liquor cupboard in the corner of the dining room?

"Yes, you should go pay your respects to them," Grandfather said smoothly. "Take the car."

"Thanks, Grandfather," Shiori mumbled.

"It's nothing. We're family," he said, smiling so warmly Shiori almost felt bad. "Since you're going out, why don't we all go to this nice Italian restaurant in Roppongi for lunch later?"

Shiori's mood took a further nosedive. Apparently Shiori didn't feel bad enough to not wish that she didn't have to go for the lunch.

What can she say? She was a terrible granddaughter.

**X**

"Hi Grandpa, hi Grandma, look who's here," Shiori said softly, kneeling down to place lilies on their graves.

"Hi Grandpa, hi Grandma," Shuuchi echoed. "I'm here."

"Shuuchi's back. Mom and Dad just got remarried. I think they're having fun; they just extended their honeymoon," Shiori said, patting her Grandma's grave softly. "As if their first wasn't sufficient."

"By the way, I just transferred to Ouran High School. Both Shuuchi and I are going to Ouran now. We're not in the same class though. He's in the year ahead cos he's smart and skipped a year. He's taller than me too. You'd be proud of him. All the girls in my class are talking about how smart and cute he is."

Shuuchi chuckled.

Shiori paused, so many words on the edge of her lips. But she stood up.

"Do you have anything else to say?" she asked Shuuchi. He shook his head. Shiori began walking away.

"Are we visiting someone else?" Shuuchi asked, nodding towards the bouquet of lilies in her hand.

Shiori nodded.

"Who?"

Shiori walked for a while longer and then stopped in front of a grave. "Her."

"Fujioka Kotoko," Shuuchi read. Understanding dawned in his eyes. "Haruhi's mother?"

Shiori nodded. "Say hello."

Then, she leaned down and placed the lilies on the grave. "Auntie Kotoko, Haruhi is doing very well." She paused.

_I'm sorry Auntie Kotoko. I'm sorry I haven't been a very good friend to Haruhi. But don't you worry; she has found six wonderful handsome boys who think the world of her and will love and protect her till the ends of the earth. She's doing very well._

Shiori turned. "Let's go, Shuuchi. The car is waiting."

**X**

Lunch was a subdued affair.

Shiori wasn't in a mood to talk. Not that she was ever in a particularly talkative mood.

But Shuuchi was unusually quiet as well. And he kept looking over at her.

"Are you two all right? You've both been very quiet," Grandmother dearest commented. "Usually you'd be bickering non-stop."

"I'm still a little tired from waking up early this morning, that's all," Shiori replied. "I'm not used to waking up so early on weekends." Right after she said that, a yawn came over her. How convenient.

Nobody, however, seemed even remotely convinced. Shuuchi gave her an unamused glance that meant "I'm totally calling your bullshit here." Shiori sighed. Being in a family of lawyers and aspiring lawyers was hard.

"You were close to your paternal grandparents, weren't you? It must be hard on you," Grandfather said gently, moving to pat her hand.

Shiori immediately drew her hand back.

The atmosphere got even more awkward.

"You don't have any photos of them in your room," Shuuchi suddenly said.

"If you want, I can show you the photo albums. There are a lot of photos there," Shiori said but Shuuchi interrupted her, "Or come to think of it, any photos in your room at all."

Shiori only stared at her brother.

WTF was his brain thinking of?

"We can go shopping after this," Grandmother said, filling the silence. "Get some photo frames and any other things you need for your room."

"The room is very nice," Shiori said. "I haven't thanked you for it yet. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Grandmother said graciously. "I left the room bare so you can decorate according to your taste. Is there anything you would like? New furniture? Or a different coat of paint for the walls?"

"No thank you," Shiori said. "The room is quite all right."

"Are you kidding me or have you still not woken up?" Shuuchi asked, his voice sarcastic. "There's nothing in your room, except for… oh wait, nothing."

"Minimalism is all the rage now."

"Minimalist does not mean soulless."

"Is it really necessary to insult my taste during lunch?" Shiori asked flatly.

What was wrong with her brother?

"Children, behave," Grandmother said in her "I will eviscerate you if you don't shut up this moment tone". Both of them promptly shut up.

"Shiori, Shuuchi is right," Grandmother continued. "Your room is a little bare. Are you sure you wouldn't want to brighten it up a little? If it's about the money, you don't have to worry. We're a family now. But if you wish to, we can use your dad's credit card to purchase the items. I believe he has transferred quite a bit into the account for you."

"No thank you," Shiori said wearily.

Jesus, could they leave her alone?

"I'm fine with the room and I would much rather go back to the house."

"You don't say "my"," Shuuchi breathed, to himself, as if he had unravelled some great mystery.

_"__What?"_

Her brother was not making sense. Also, she didn't like the way he was looking at her, as if he knew all her deepest darkest secrets – and she had quite a treasure trove of them.

"You don't say "my"," he repeated. "Or "our" or "home" for that matter. You say "the room", "the house", "the bed"."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Shiori said.

"Oh, I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about," he countered.

"Oh give me a break."

Were little brothers always so annoying?

Lunch finally ended some time later. But Grandmother dearest forcibly dragged Shiori shopping when all Shiori wanted was to crawl into the bed – oops her bed. Damn Shuuchi and his semantics. Or was it syntax? Whatever.

Despite Shiori's protests, Grandmother dearest also decided to purchase an assortment of photo frames of different colours because Shiori hadn't decided (couldn't be bothered actually) on the colour scheme of the – she meant, her – room. It was useless anyway. Whose photos would she put? Grandma? The absentee father? The mother? The ex-boyfriend?

Maybe she would put the last one. Just to see Shuuchi and grandparents' reactions. Nah. They would stage an intervention and Shiori couldn't be bothered to deal with their antics.

They got bed sheets next. Shuuchi kept prodding her – literally, he kept stabbing her side with his elbow – to choose something so Shiori chose pitch black bed sheets. To represent her soul. Grandmother dearest had pursed her lips again as if there was some sort of nasty smell under her nose but had refrained from making a comment. She slipped some black and white checkered bed sheets into the trolley though.

Then, Shiori had looked so miserable that Grandmother dearest finally released her. Shiori had never been so glad to see the house and the bed.

**XXX**

Please reviewwwwwwwwww. Thanks for reading. Host Club reappears in next chapter. Till then, goodbye.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen – Angry Haruhi is Scary Haruhi _**

"Hey Haruhi," Shuuchi said, dropping down into the chair opposite her.

"Hello Shuuchi," Haruhi replied. "Did you designate me as a host today?"

"Yup." Shuuchi nodded. "Thought I would help out with your debt."

Haruhi smiled. "Thank you. That's very nice of you."

Shuuchi stared.

"Shuuchi, you're staring," Haruhi said. "Would you like some tea?"

"Erm, er, yes," he mumbled. What was he about to ask Haruhi earlier? Oh yes, tutoring for Shiori.

"Haruhi, can I ask what's the syllabus for the first years like?" Shuuchi asked. "Like what you're learning for your subjects? I mean, I've got the syllabus list printed out but I just wanted to know more. And since you're the top student and all…you know."

Damn, he was rambling.

"Oh. Okay sure," Haruhi said. "But why are you asking though?"

"Erm well, I am asking for a classmate's friend's sister. She's a first year and needs some extra tutoring," Shuuchi said.

Damn Shiori.

He was surprised the Host Club hadn't found out about her enrolment yet. Then again, everyone had been preoccupied by Tamaki's sudden fever.

"So you're tutoring her?" Haruhi asked.

Shuuchi nodded.

"But don't Ouran students usually have private tutors?"

Damn, Haruhi was perceptive.

"She would prefer a peer tutor," Shuuchi said.

Haruhi nodded, buying the excuse. The Hitachiin twins did not.

"Ehhhhh." They each slung an arm around Shuuchi. "Shuuchi, does this girl have a crush on you?"

_"__What?"_

"Why else would she request for you as a tutor when she could afford her own private one?" Kaoru – or at least Shuuchi was seventy percent sure it was Kaoru; you could never be completely certain with the twins – said.

"How could you not have noticed?" Hikaru added. "It's the oldest trick in the book. Unless…"

"You reciprocate her feelings?" the twins chorused together.

Shuuchi sighed in exasperation.

Damn Shiori once again.

Haruhi came to his defence. "That's not necessarily true," Haruhi said. "She might have other reasons."

"Oh Haruhi you're so naive in the arts of love, it's precious," the twins cooed. "Cute Haruhi. Cute cute Haruhi."

Shuuchi decided the only course of action was to ignore the twins. "So, Haruhi, tell me about the syllabus."

"Okay."

"Waaah! Haruhi! Don't ignore us!"

"Haruhi!"

"Tono! Shuuchi is monopolising Haruhi!"

"Why don't you two get back to your hosting duties and let Haruhi do hers?"

The twins pouted and turned to face an annoyed Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai, did you know that Shuuchi has a girlfriend?"

Kyoya slid his glasses up his nose. "Really. I wasn't aware of that." His tone was flat.

"Really really," Hikaru insisted. "He says he's tutoring a classmate's friend's sister."

"But no one in Ouran uses peer tutors. Ever. Isn't that suspicious then?" Kaoru added. "Shall we investigate?"

Kyoya shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to get more information on the mysterious Kisakis.

Thus, an hour later after club activities were ended early, the Host Club was found crouching on the second storey of the main building with some binoculars in hand. Shuuchi was standing at the front porch, waiting for his ride. The Host Club hadn't dared to go further because unlike most of their other victims, Shuuchi was actually aware of his surroundings.

"He deliberately made sure none of us was following him when he left," Hikaru observed.

Kaoru nodded. "Something is definitely up."

A girl with short hair walked up to Shuuchi.

"Is that Shuu-chan's girlfriend?" Honey asked. "I wanna see her face!"

"Do you know who she is, Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

Kyoya shook his head. "Let me run a facial-recognition scan through the school database."

"Shuuchi kept her a secret from us; I feel so betrayed," Tamaki pouted. "Haruhi – wait, Haruhi! Why are you running down? You're ruining our reconnaissance mission!"

Haruhi ignored him and kept on running down the stairs. She had to check.

A sedan rolled up in the driveway and Shuuchi and the girl was about to get in.

"Shiori!"

The girl stopped but didn't turn around.

"Shiori, is…is that you?" Haruhi asked, hands on knees, panting from the short run.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here?" Shuuchi asked, walking up to her and offering his handkerchief. "Has Host Club already ended?"

The girl still hadn't turned around.

"Shiori?" Haruhi asked.

Shuuchi glanced between the both of them and something seemed to click in his mind.

He walked up to the girl. "Whatever it is, it's time to stop hiding." She didn't move. "Shiori."

Behind them, the Host Club had arrived and was gaping in shock.

Shuuchi sighed. There was going to be a lot of explaining to do.

He walked up to the chauffeur. "Sato-san, I'm sorry. Shiori and I have something to resolve. Can you come back in around an hour's time?"

Then, he turned to face everyone. "Now, shall we go to the music room and discuss everything over a pot of tea?"

And he dragged a very unwilling Shiori back up the stairs to the room at the end of the Northern Hallway on top floor of the South wing.

**X**

Haruhi was angry. No, that wasn't the word. Haruhi was furious, no, _livid_.

It wasn't the yelling kind of anger – Shiori could totally deal with a bit of screaming – but she had apparently provoked Haruhi right past the violent part into the you've-made-me-so-mad-I-will-sweetly-shove-reason-down-you-throat-till-you-beg-for-mercy zone.

_Oops. _

She seemed to saying that a lot lately.

But anyway, Shiori was terrified.

She sat like a deer caught in headlights, her eyes darting frantically between Haruhi, the door and the windows and calculating her odds of escape.

"I have stationed some of the Ootori force outside," Ootori – should she call him senpai now? Nah, she'll pass – said.

Jesus, he had a private police force? As if Haninozuka and Morinozuka weren't scary enough.

She glanced at Shuuchi but he was sitting comfortably in an armchair with his arms crossed, surveying the scene with a sort of amused look on his face.

She glared at him. _Bastard._

He smiled angelically. _Charming, sister._

_Traitor._

_Hey, you got that one coming to you._

_You little bitch._

At this rate, she should probably start calculating the odds of her survival instead.

"So?" Haruhi spoke and everyone in the room jumped. "Are you going to talk or not?"

Angry Haruhi was scary Haruhi.

Shiori feigned nonchalance. "My dearest grandmother – the one still alive, I mean." Shiori paused for effect. Shuuchi had pursed his lips together in the way their grandmother dearest often did but for him, it was to keep from snorting with laughter.

Haruhi still had that stone-cold expression on her face.

Maybe this wasn't the best time for sarcasm.

"Decided that it was a good idea for me to attend Ouran so she packed me off to this school," Shiori finished. "I started last Monday and have been living my peaceful life since. Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Yes."

Shiori flinched.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that your, erm, sources would inform you soon enough."

"Shiori," Haruhi sighed, finally breaking the frigid silence. "I thought we were over this. Didn't you say you would keep in touch?"

"I did!" Shiori squealed. How dignified. "I sent you a New Year's card. And there was the New Year phone call. And the phone call last week about Shuuchi moving back to Japan."

Haruhi deadpanned. "Right. Because keeping in touch with your friend apparently does not cover telling said friend that you transferred to her school."

Shiori finally understood how annoying she could be to others.

"Shiori," Haruhi spoke again. "Does this, you not talking to me thingy, does it have something to do with Shuus –"

Shiori's eyes widened.

_Shit._

She flew over and grabbed Haruhi's hands, interrupting. "No, no, no, no! Whatever you're thinking, no!"

"You're denying it again," Haruhi muttered.

"Not this time," Shiori said and looked around wildly. She spotted a small room in the corner.

"What's that place?" she asked.

"Erm, the pantry?" Haruhi replied. "And don't change the subject."

"No, I'm not," Shiori replied and hauled Haruhi over to the pantry. "We're just going to have a peaceful little girls talk in there. Privately." Shiori glared at the boys who were about to follow. "Don't you dare follow if you still want children because trust me, I will _not_ hesitate to render you into the eunuchs of imperial China."

With that, she slammed the pantry door in their faces.

Haruhi blinked. "So, what was that all about?"

Shiori pulled Haruhi to the furthest corner of the pantry and sat both of them down.

"I broke up with Shuusei one month after the summer holidays."

Haruhi looked at her blankly.

"I. Broke. Up. With. Hinakawa. Shuusei."

"Oh."

"Yes oh."

"Why?"

Shiori shrugged. "It wasn't working out anymore."

"Was it because of the, the…" Haruhi gestured to her hands.

"Partly," Shiori said. "Well, it kinda was an accident. Shuusei didn't mean to hurt me. He got carried away and lost control. But then again, he didn't make that much of an effort not to do it again either."

Shiori stopped. She was rambling. Was she even making sense?

Haruhi looked at Shiori uncertainly and then reached out a hand to pat Shiori's shoulder. Despite herself, Shiori smiled. Poor Haruhi was totally out of her depths.

"Don't worry, it ended a long time ago. I've gotten over it," Shiori said lightly.

"But you loved him," Haruhi blurted out.

"But love doesn't last forever," Shiori replied.

Haruhi didn't say anything.

"Haruhi, not everyone is lucky enough to feel what your dad felt, feels for your mom or she for him," Shiori said, looking straight ahead. "Case in point: my parents."

Pause.

"I mean, they've gotten remarried but it took like ten years. So, I guess what I mean to say, is that, love fades…and sometimes it never comes back."

Haruhi was hugging her knees, thinking.

"On that note, I've got a favour to ask you," Shiori said. "Please don't tell Shuuchi about Shuusei. Or anyone else."

Haruhi looked at Shiori with those brown doe eyes.

"It's all in the past; what's the point of talking about it now?" Shiori explained.

Haruhi wasn't convinced.

"I want to keep the good memories," Shiori said looking down at her palms. "Good memories. They're all I have."

Finally Haruhi nodded.

"Thank you."

"But I'm not going to lie if Shuuchi asks me about it."

"Fair enough."

"In return, you have to tell me why you..."

Shiori sighed.

"Are you still angry with me for going to Ouran? For leaving you alone?" Haruhi asked.

"No –"

"Don't sugarcoat things."

"No I'm not. I was angry," Shiori admitted. "At first. But I've grown up. It wasn't your fault. You didn't leave. I was the one who childishly chose to stop talking to you."

"But I wasn't there when you needed me most. And then I wasn't there at all." Haruhi looked down guiltily.

"Does it matter? In the end, we still ended up together at Ouran."

"Things aren't the same anymore," Haruhi said.

Shiori stared at a spot on the ground. "Well, after Grandma died, I realised something. That even the ones we love most will leave us in the end."

Haruhi took a sharp breathe.

"You're wrong," Haruhi finally said, shaking her head.

"Am I?"

"Yes." Pause.

"Yes," Haruhi repeated more firmly. "You were the one who told me I was wrong. That just because people will leave in the end doesn't mean you should keep everyone at a distance. Because a short summer is better than a long winter. Because life is too short not to enjoy it to the fullest."

"That's why you never made friends in Ouran until you were forced into the Host Club were you?"

Haruhi stuttered. "You always said that my attitude was wrong."

"No you were right. Like you always are."

Haruhi was at a loss. Somewhere along the way, Shiori and Haruhi had switched positions.

"Well, I would have told you about coming to Ouran earlier," Shiori said. "But there was the problem of the Host Club. Shuuchi told me about how they planned this reunion for us 'long-lost' siblings." Shiori shuddered. "So imagine what they would do if they knew I was coming to Ouran. I wanted to settle in first."

Haruhi nodded, accepting the explanation. "Erm, they're not that bad?"

"Well, Shuuchi's bound by some constitutional right to back me up now so yeah I imagine not."

They sat in silence for a while.

Then there was a thunderous crash and some scuffling outside the door.

"You think we should go out before they kill themselves?"

Haruhi nodded, laughing. "I swear they're not too bad."

"Yes, defend your boys, won't you?" Shiori ruffled Haruhi's hair.

"Hey stop it, what happened to your hair by the way?"

"Following your example, I chopped it off. At a hairdressers of course." Shiori winked. "They told me this hairstyle's real popular with the boys."

"Shut it," Haruhi warned and opened the pantry door. In tumbled four idiots. Two gingers and two blondes.

"So how was your _girly_ talk?" Shuuchi asked chirpily, standing a safe distance behind. "Any hair pulling? Scratching?"

Shiori ignored him. "Yup, we're done. Let's go home. I'm tired. Can we give Haruhi a ride?"

"Yeah sure," Shuuchi replied, slightly surprised by her calmness. "Haruhi you fine with that?"

"Sure."

The Host Club gasped in outrage.

Haruhi had never accepted a ride from any of them before.

**X**

"Shiori-chan and Haru-chan are really good friends ne?" Honey said as the Host Club watched Haruhi leave from the glass windows.

"They've known each other since elementary school," Tamaki said, pressing his face up to glass to watch his daughter. "It's to be expected."

"Haru-chan really cares about Shiori-chan," Honey said, hugging Usa-chan. "But Shiori-chan is so cold."

"Maybe something happened between them," Mori spoke in his calm placid voice and everyone turned to him. "They are not as close as they used to be."

Tamaki nodded, his face still flat against the glass "But I think, Shiori-hime still understands Haruhi more than we do."

The twins shifted uncomfortably at Tamaki's statement. That girl knew things about Haruhi they didn't? Haruhi was theirs. Their toy, their classmate, their friend. Theirs, theirs, theirs. And they did not share.

Meanwhile, Kyoya sat on his armchair, clicking and unclicking his ballpoint pen with murderous intensity.

He missed out crucial information on Nakamori Shiori, not once, but thrice. It was unforgiveable. Especially her transfer to Ouran High. He had certainly been occupied with Tamaki's sudden illness but it was no excuse.

He had underestimated Nakamori's importance. But she had looked so _ordinary_.

His phone let out a beep. It was a message from Shuuchi.

_That's a great idea. I'll ask Shiori. Thanks Kyoya._

Finally, things were in his control. Kyoya smiled.

**XXX**

Thanks for reading. Please review! I'd love to see what yall think :)


End file.
